Délivrezle du Mâle : Le temps de la paix!
by Akarisnape
Summary: le sanctuaire est reconstruit et il est temps de recevoir les autres dieux anciennement ennemis pour apaiser les rancoeurs et préserver la paix nouvelle...seulement c'est difficile avec la bande de bras cassés qu'ils avaient là.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est un ensemble d'OS pouvant faire suite à « Délivrez-le du mâle : Shun et le Bénou ». Tout ces OS se passeront après la reconstruction complète du sanctuaire d'Athéna, il faut donc dire immédiatement que Saori est au japon (mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas XD) et Athéna dans son divin corps au sanctuaire.

Je vous préviens immédiatement, le rythme de parution sera totalement aléatoire (comme toute mes fics en somme) et se fera au gré de ma fertile (hum) imagination (et de vos reviews ! si j'ai imaginé cette suite c'est bien parce que je papote avec certains d'entre vous ô lecteurs adorés, yen a même une qui se reconnaitra dans le titre du premier OS)

**Par contre je ne saurai vous dire si ces OS se suivront dans l'ordre chronologique** (je préviens au cas où) mais j'essaierai de pas trop vous perturber et leur longueur ne dépend pas de moi mais de mon subconscient (mais oui on y croit tous !)

Le rating général sera M (on sait jamais avec moi de toute façon bien que je pense que ces OS seront plus humoristiques et pleins de guimauves qu'emplis de scène de sexe.)

* * *

OS 1 : Dessine-moi un Bénou

Characters : Shun, mention de Kagaho et…un autre personnage de Lost Canvas entre en scène !

Rating : … M parce que faire mal à **lui** (même un peu) relève du sacrilège.

Genre : euh…

* * *

**Délivrez-le du Mâle : Le temps de la paix !**

**OS 1 : Dessine-moi un Bénou**

**

* * *

**

Shun shoota dans une pierre qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais pour le moment, l'Andromède se fichait comme de sa dernière paire de bretelle de voir son image de gentille et pure âme qui a servit d'hôte à Hadès s'effilocher tel la botte de laine sous la patte des chatons. De toute façon, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se considérait plus comme immaculé. Son spectre n'était pas là, ça faisait des jours qu'il l'avait quitté pour retourner auprès de son dieu. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait bientôt pourtant ! Une histoire de quelques jours avait-il dit ! Mensonge ! Ça faisait déjà une semaine ! Et la délégation spectrale n'était toujours pas là ! Il avait l'impression de devenir fou sans son homme !

Et les femmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tourner autour ! Il devait se libérer tout seul maintenant et c'était moins marrant sans que son spectre ne vienne dans son noir surplis pour le sauver ! Certes au bout de la quinzième fois en une semaine c'était devenu barbant de jouer au prince noir et au prince à sauver. Il avait l'impression de faire un remake à la Saori. Zut alors ! Il voulait jouer un peu changer de rôle ! Comme celui de l'infirmière par exemple.

_Je dois vraiment évacué cette tension et vu que je ne peux pas faire l'amour à mon homme reste plus qu'à m'engueuler avec Ikki. Au moins je pourrais essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un bébé et pas fait de sucre._

Mais Shun se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand frère depuis ce fameux cours d'éducation sexuelle avorté qui avait fini en première fois pour lui. Malgré lui, Shun rougit au souvenir alors qu'un sourire banane faisait remonter ses joues.

Il leva enfin les yeux du sol dallé de marbre blanc pour contempler le ciel mais fut arrêté par la vision des dessins qui ornaient l'immense frise au dessus des colonnes ioniques de la façade du temple popal.

Les dessins semblaient tout droit sortir de la réalité. Au centre on y voyait une Athéna heureuse dans une vaste prairie et mise en valeur par sa divine armure et son sceptre d'or qu'elle tenait. A côté d'elle il y avait un homme portant les habits du pope ainsi que le casque et le masque le rendant plus mystérieux et sévère que la femme. Pourtant il arborait un sourire tendre vers les douze temples protégeant Athéna. Et tout autour d'eux, un bélier doré qui regardait l'horizon, un taureau placide qui mangeait l'herbe grasse, deux jeunes hommes se ressemblant beaucoup qui jouaient, un crabe qui sortait de la rivière, ainsi que tout les autres signe du zodiaques étaient là, jouant, dormant, méditant, bien vivant en somme.

Les détails étaient tels que Shun était saisi par tant de vérité, de pureté et de joie du chef d'œuvre. Puis une idée vint à l'esprit du jeune homme et il rigola en se dirigeant vers sa cible dans la chambre des futurs bébés de Shion.

* * *

Il était de ces chevaliers de bronzes et d'argents inutile en temps de guerre mais fort demandé dans les temps des bâtisseurs et de paix comme ceux de la boussole, du compas, de l'octant, de la règle ou du sculpteur.

Mais comme certains porteur d'armures spéciales, il faisait maintenant partit de ces chevaliers qui n'obéissaient pas vraiment à Athéna et regardaient juste le monde autour sans trop intervenir.

Comme le chevalier de l'autel qui n'était pas seulement le second du pope. Il était celui qui dans les temps mythologiques était le seul chevalier avec celui de la vierge qui pouvait avoir un autre culte que celui d'Athéna. Mais contrairement au gardien du sixième temple, celui de l'autel pouvait officier en tant que prêtre dans les différentes manifestations religieuses. Il n'était pas rare au temps ou les dieux grecs étaient à l'apogée de leur puissance que le chevalier de l'autel soit le maître de cérémonie d'une de leur Messe et rite sacrificiel.

Comme le chevalier de la coupe qui venait et partait aux grés de ses envies. Il était le messager de l'avenir. Il faisait la jonction entre le passé, vieux souvenir du monde et le moderne présent qui s'enfuyaient. Il était maître des prophéties avec la pythie d'Apollon. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas raconter ses visions à la déesse. Le sanctuaire pouvait bien s'écrouler, la coupe resterait. Elle ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, il avait ses raisons et la coupe était trop importante pour le monde.

Et maintenant lui aussi faisait parti de ses chevaliers de l'ombre, qui ne gagnait leur armure sans même voir Athéna ou le pope les adouber. Il faisait partit de ceux que l'on ne connaissait pas, qui ne jurait pas de rester fidèle, presque des renégats mais faisant partis de la grande famille du sanctuaire. Il montrait le monde, dans son passé, dans son présent, dans son avenir. Il exposait aussi ses désirs de calme et de sérénité dans ce monde de violents et de passionnés. Il exhibait les couleurs, les vrais, celles qui n'étaient que la réalité. Tout cela, grâce à ses pinceaux.

Il avait douze ans et il était…

**« ALONE ! »**

Il sursauta légèrement à ce cri qui venait de l'entrée de la chambre. Il ne reconnut pas la voix. Ce n'était pas celle légèrement hystérique et stressée de la plus jeune mère. Ce n'était celle radicale de la plus mature qui lui imposait ses désirs et ce n'était pas celle douce et sage du pope Shion qui lui disait de faire au gré de son imagination.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on lui agrippait ses doux cheveux blonds et qu'on le tirait en arrière loin de son futur chef d'œuvre : un fier mérinos aux reflets dorés, deux brebis blanches et trois agneaux dans une douce nuit printanière sous les constellations du verseau et des poissons.

Il gémit sous la douleur et grimaça.

Il tomba au sol et un visage androgyne apparut au dessus de lui.

« Toi !» Susurra l'autre garçon. « Dessine-moi un Bénou ! "

* * *

**Tatatataaaaaaaa mais que fait Alone, l'ancien hôte d'Hadès (âgé de 12 ans) en tant que chevalier du peintre ?**

Les colonnes de styles ioniques : Ce style, peu utilisé pendant l'antiquité, a toutefois été repris pour des monuments modernes (tel le musée archéologique national d'Athènes). Les colonnes possédaient 24 cannelures, 18 rayons et avaient des bases. Leurs arêtes étaient à méplat.

La constellation du peintre : Le **Peintre** est une constellation de l'hémisphère sud faiblement visible. L'abbé Nicolas-Louis de Lacaille a introduit cette constellation en 1752 pour dénommer un pan du ciel austral dépourvu de nom. Appelée à l'origine le _Chevalet du peintre_, son nom a été simplifié au xixe siècle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Daisy : **pardonnons à Shun (mais n'oublions pas ! Alone est sacré ! XD)

**Manganiark : **il est rare qu'une fan girl soit pourvue d'un cerveau (lol) (dit celle qui bave devant Hadès) haha ! Mais qui est vraiment Alone ?

C'est bon j'ai oublié personne ?

**Retour au bercail**

« Déesse ? »

« Que se passe-t-il Shion ? »

« Nous savons enfin qui seront les premiers arrivés. Ce seront les guerriers divins d'Asgard dans une semaine. C'est la sœur d'Hilda de Polaris qui va venir avec deux guerriers divins. Pour les marinas et les spectres il faudrait attendre le retour de nos émissaires pour en savoir plus. »

« Une semaine donc, heureusement qu'il ne reste plus qu'a fignoler les détails et sonner le retour des chevaliers qui se sont accordé des vacances. » Fit la déesse en caressant distraitement les dorures et les peintures sur un énorme vase antique. C'était un travail minutieux et magnifique, il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier le peintre et le sculpteur mais elle avait tellement de chose à faire !

« Hum…Déesse…Et pour ma demande ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je trouverai bien ton remplaçant. Quand veux-tu bénir ton enfant au fait ? Tu as déjà trouvé le parrain et la marraine ? »

« C'est un joli petit verseau, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir mon congé paternité pour m'occuper de lui et de mes femmes. Pour le bénir, ça peut attendre la fin des visites non ? On risque d'être fort occupé. Ça ne va pas être une surprise mais pour mon premier né je veux que ce soit Mü le parrain et pour la marraine…Shun.»

« Shun ? »

« Hé oui. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, Nyima(1) n'arrête pas de s'extasier devant sa gentillesse et sa peau blanche. Elle veut que son enfant soit aussi pur et élégant que lui. Elle prie d'ailleurs les dieux tibétains pour que son enfant ait la beauté céleste et l'innocence pure de Yesmon (2) comme l'a Shun maintenant. Ça ne la dérange pas que Shun soit un homme, pour elle il est à la fois l'homme mais aussi la fragilité de la femme.»

« Hein ? » Tiqua Athéna. La demoiselle n'était pas un peu timbrée ? Shun n'était pas ce qu'y était de plus gentil et d'innocent depuis quelques temps –le départ de Kagaho en fait.

M'enfin c'était un peu normal vu ce qu'elle avait vécu. Nyima était après tout une jeune tibétaine vivant dans l'Himalaya avec sa famille, mais comme ils étaient pauvre ils avaient du la vendre à des personnes mal intentionnés à ses quatre ans. Sa vie ne fut que violence, douleur et prostitution. Elle avait même fait deux fausses couches à partir de ses treize ans. Ce n'est qu'à ses quinze ans qu'elle fut sauvée par Shion lui-même. C'était juste après la résurrection, il avait fait un tour à Jamir et au tibet et l'avait trouvé en train de fuir ses détracteurs. Seule dans la montagne, elle aurait certainement été morte de froid s'il ne l'avait pas secouru. Amené au sanctuaire, soignée, nourrie et logée au harem le temps qu'elle se refasse une santé, la jeune femme avait été extrêmement timide et effrayé au début. Elle avait admiré et aimé son sauveur de loin avant de se décider à entrer définitivement dans le harem, elle ne savait faire que ça de toute façon et personne ne lui ferait mal ici. Pris en charge par celle qui deviendrait l'autre femme de Shion plus pour apprendre le grec qu'autre chose, elle avait de nouveau souri. Au départ, le fringuant pope les visitait toutes les deux pour s'assurer de son rétablissement et ne se gênait pas pour aller voir les autres cuisses et fesses du harem après. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait délaissé les autres hommes et femmes pour elles –avec beaucoup d'alcool, de petits gâteaux et de chocolat pendant ses visites surtout. Et au final il était devenu leur homme rien qu'à elles. A 16 ans et demi Nyima était totalement comblé. Elle avait offert un petit garçon à son Shion il y a deux jours, le 18 Février à l'aurore.

* * *

Shakka s'étira et se leva de la couche pour sortir de la petite grotte et s'asseoir dans l'herbe tendre. Il fallait qu'il profite de l'extérieur avant que la chaleur de l'été indien ne l'écrase pendant la journée. Il admira un temps le soleil qui quittait l'horizon de l'océan Indien pour s'élever dans le ciel qu'il pouvait voir de la petite montagne avant de détourner les yeux vers la silhouette virile qui émergeait de la forêt tropicale. Il contempla le corps musclé du jeune homme en face de lui et admira les jolis suçons de son cru sur le cou de l'autre. Ikki déposa à côté de la vierge une énorme quantité de fruits avant de s'asseoir aussi –Shakka en bon bouddhiste refusait de se nourrir de viande mais n'en privait pas Ikki pour qui la viande rouge était vitale sans faire d'anémie. Le phénix se pencha et embrassa goulument son amant tout en lui palpant les cuisses. Il ne vivait que pour Shakka et personne d'autres. La fugace image de cheveux verts foncés apparut devant ses yeux fermés mais elle disparut rapidement quand Shakka caressa son torse et ses abdominaux. Oui. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici, dans cette île vierge de présence humaine.

Après avoir fait d'Ikki sien, ils étaient partis sur l'île de la reine morte avant de faire un petit tour du monde des îles n'ayant peu ou pas connu le genre humain. Ils avaient alors atterris dans ce petit bijou brut de l'océan indien. La faune et la flore n'existait qu'ici, au fil du temps les mutations génétiques naturels avaient donné aux animaux et aux plantes un caractère endémique. La vie y était abondante.

Alors qu'ils se tâtaient et s'embrassaient de partout, un petit singe ressemblant beaucoup à un capucin moine mais avec une longue queue et à des oreilles un peu plus grande et pointu s'écrasa sur eux. L'animal poussa un petit cri alors qu'ils grognaient mais ne s'enfuit pas. Il attrapa un fruit bleu au gout de framboise, le décortiqua et le mangea sous les yeux des grands deux pattes.

« Spike(3) ! T'abuse ! »

Une fois sur l'île, l'animal pas peureux pour un sous (ou suicidaire) contrairement à ses congénères les avait rapidement adopté et ne les quittait plus. Le capucin s'approcha et colla ses petits doigts gluants de sucre et de jus sur le torse du phénix alors que Shakka lui suçotait l'épaule pour l'apaiser.

Il prit le singe dans ses bras et se tourna vers l'élève de Bouddha. Il écarquilla alors les yeux.

* * *

Aioros sourit face à la vue du sanctuaire ensoleillé. Certes il y faisait un peu froid en ce mois de février mais les vieilles pierres des temples lui avait manqué. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il s'était plutôt bien amusé en Enfer et aux champs Elysées. Les spectres étaient spéciaux mais les chevaliers d'Athéna aussi. IL avait fait aussi la connaissance de Kagaho et de Rhadamanthe une fois leur mission fini chez Athéna et Poséidon. Et si on ne titillait pas trop Thanatos et Hypnos ceux-ci savaient être agréables. Il était aussi très amusant de voir Hadès se faire mener par le bout du né par Perséphone. Par contre Pandore était une plaie. Elle n'avait que deux mots à la bouche : Hadès et protocole. Même si elle avait trahis le dieu, elle était immédiatement retournée vers lui une fois ressuscitée, comme si de rien n'était. O ! Le dieu l'avait puni, elle ne pouvait maintenant donner d'ordre aux spectres mais rien que de la voir ou d'entendre sa harpe leur donnait de l'urticaire. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de critiquer tout le monde que ce soit sur la manière de gérer un tribunal, de faire un rapport à Hadès, de se moquer de ce qu'on met dans sa valise, de tenir sa fourchette et plein de choses encore !

« Aioros ! »

Le chevalier du lion se rua sur son aîné plus si aîné que ça. Si Shion et Dohko avait retrouvé leur jeune corps, le sagittaire lui n'avait pas grandis, il avait gardé son corps de ses quatorze ans faisant ainsi de lui le benjamin des Ors. Aioros grogna de mécontentement alors que celui qui autrefois était son cadet le serrait dans ses bras.

« Ey ! Le fauve en colère c'est censé être moi ! » S'exclama Aiolia. Il s'adoucit : « Il ne t'on pas trop embêté au moins en Enfers ? »

« Non ça va. Et toi tout va bien ? »

« Oh ! Oui ! Marine semble vouloir jouer à cache-cache. Tu m'excuses mais je dois la chercher. »

ET alors que le lion s'éloignait, le sagittaire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Aiolia ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte mais Marine ne désirait aucunement avoir une relation durable, si autrefois elle s'était laissé faire c'était juste pour évacuer la pression de la guerre. Mais ça, c'était à Aiolia de le découvrir, il était le plus grand après tout.

Il continua de monter les marches pour faire son rapport au pope et donner la liste des invités des Enfers.

* * *

Ikki regardait, les yeux écarquillés la chose que Shakka lui avait faite. Ici il n'y avait pas de glace alors il n'avait jamais remarqué les suçons dans son cou. Mais celui sur son épaule que l'autre venait de lui faire était pleinement visible.

Tout revint alors. Le corps si fragile de son cadet. Les cheveux verts foncés. Le grenier en fournaise. Les deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Le canapé. Le Bénou et Shun…et ça…Le suçon.

Ikki se redressa brusquement.

« Oh ! Putain ! Shun ! »

* * *

Mü rejoignit rapidement le sagittaire dans la montée des temples. Il revenait de Jamir. Lui aussi allait voir le pope mais pas pour faire un rapport. En tant que fils presque adoptif il voulait juste voir son presque petit frère qui venait de naître. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il aurait l'apparence d'un atlante ou d'un humain normal. Il délaissa Kiki au bon soin du gardien du quatrième temple après un câlin pour l'enfant et un baiser sulfureux avec le crabe.

* * *

Ikki sentit qu'on l'agrippait férocement et se sentit partir en arrière. Il s'écrasa sur le sol alors que Shakka se mettait à califourchon sur son ventre. Il semblait furieux mais aussi désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » S'écria la vierge en enserrant le cou de ses mains, étouffant le phénix. Il desserra bien vite sa poigne en voyant le chevalier devenir rouge. Il lui martela alors le torse de ses poings. Ikki se débattit mais n'osait faire du mal à l'autre qui criait toujours la même phrase.

Au final, Shakka arrêta de malmener le corps de l'autre et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'autre, tremblant de rage et d'outrage.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu penses un peu à toi ? » Murmura Shakka. Ikki se pétrifia au sol, c'était bien des larmes qu'il sentait sur son torse ? « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu oublis un peu Shun ? »

« Mais Shun est… »

« Shun est assez grand ! » S'exclama le blond en relevant un visage perlé de larmes vers le phénix. « Il est grand ! Il sait se débrouiller ! Laisse le tranquille à la fin ! Tu ne voies pas que tu l'étouffes à le surprotéger ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes dans le blanc des yeux avant que Shakka ne se redresse et parte vers la grotte.

« Tu me fatigues, je vais me coucher. » Mais avant de rentrer dans la grotte Shakka parla, ne se retournant pas vers l'autre : « Tu vas être content. Je voulais retarder le moment mais ça fait deux jours que Shion fait le rappel des troupes. Tu vas pouvoir revoir ton frère. Nous partirons ce soir le temps que Spike revienne et qu'on lui dise au revoir. » En effet le singe s'était enfui quand les deux hommes avaient commencé à se battre.

« Shakka ! »

* * *

C'est dans l'après-midi que Kanon revint. Immédiatement Saga qui l'attendait depuis son départ au cap Sounion se jeta sur lui, aussi inquiet qu'une maman blaireau cherchant ses petits.

« Poséidon ne s'est pas trop vengé ? Tu vas bien ? Oh par Athéna tu as des griffures aux bras, qui est le salaud qui t'as fait ça ? Tu as fait bonne impression au moins ? Et pourquoi tu portes l'écaille du dragon des mers ?... » Et l'interminable défilé de question continuait, empêchant d'ailleurs le cadet des gémeaux d'y répondre.

Attiré par la cosmo énergie, Camus, Hyoga, Isaak et le maître cristal et Milo(bref la team glace au grand complet plus un intrus) s'approchèrent d'eux –enfin Isaak avait plutôt accouru en ressentant le cosmos du dragon des mers, les autres le suivant.

Quand Isaak vit que le deuxième gémeaux portait l'armure du dragon des mers il s'exclama : « Bonjour Kanon ! Je vois que tu as accepté la proposition de Poséidon ! »

« Quoi ! Quelle proposition ? » S'écria Gemini 1 tout inquiet qu'il était.

« J'ai accepté de redevenir le dragon des Mers. »

« QUOI ! SALE TRAITE ! » Il fallut toute la force des autres chevaliers pour empêcher Saga de faire un gémicide. (4) Kanon soupira mais c'était tout à fait normal que Saga réagisse ainsi, les gémeaux changeaient tout le temps d'avis de toute façon. Mais chez Saga c'était pire, depuis la résurrection monsieur voulait que tout soit parfait et retrouver son image de demi-dieu super gentil mais qui trucide tout les méchants. Et dans l'esprit de Saga tout ceux qui n'était pas dans le camp d'Athéna était des ennemis à abattre, fussent-ils ses propres amis ou son frère. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de tuer plusieurs fois Deathmask et Shun car ils ne représentaient pas assez bien la chevalerie d'Athéna pour lui, l'un passant pour un assoiffé de sang et pour un protecteur de l'humanité ce n'était pas top et l'autre copinant avec un spectre –mais à croire que Saga ne s'était jamais regardé quand il passait en mode Gris-chan. Tiens d'ailleurs Saga recommençait à clignoter.

« Calmes-toi stupide frangin. Je fais ça pour qu'il y ait un lien puissant entre le sanctuaire d'Athéna et celui de Poséidon comme il y en a un grâce à Shun et Kagaho. » Et accessoirement avoir un lien entre les enfers et la mer grâce à Rhadamanthe mais ça Kanon préféra le garder pour lui.

« Isaak nous rentrons au sanctuaire sous marin après que j'ai fait mon dernier rapport à Athéna. J'espère que tes bagages sont prêts. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il pourra revenir ? » Demanda Camus.

« Dans une semaine et demi environ. Juste pour que Poséidon puisse le briefer sur la marche à suivre et qu'il change ses affaires. »

Isaak sourit, heureux. Même si son maître allait lui manquer, il adorait la vie sous l'océan. Il était temps pour lui de retourner au bercail.

* * *

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps mais tout le monde n'était pas couché. Fébrile, les chevaliers souhaitaient la bienvenue aux revenants –quel mauvais jeux de mots- et au nouveau né de Shion en faisant la fête. Une étoile filante passa alors au dessus du temple popal et tel l'attaque de la comète de Pégase s'écrasa quelques parts sur les terres d'Athéna.

« ARGH ! MON SANCTUAIRE ! » S'égosilla Athéna.

Pas de doute, Seiya était de retour de son voyage stellaire. (cf. Délivrez-le du mâle 3 : Le théâtre de la vie)

**Normalement dans le prochain chapitre Alone réapparaitra et on apprendra plein de chose sur lui !**

**Je veux votre avis ! J'ai trouvé celui-ci plus sérieux mais je n'arrivais pas à le rendre un peu humouristique comme les autres...désolé T.T**

(1)Nyima est un prénom tibétain qui peut signifier Soleil ou Née un dimanche. C'est un prénom féminin et masculin.

(2)Yesmon : il y a plusieurs récits sur la création du monde dans la religion tibétaine voici celle de Yesmon : Au commencement, était un gigantesque œuf d'oiseau. A l'intérieur de cet œuf étaient renfermés les 5 éléments naturels : eau, terre, feu, air, esprit. Puis un jour, la coquille de cet œuf se brisa. La coquille devint ce que les dieux appelleront leurs pierres blanches sacrées. Le jaune d'œuf se transforma en les 6 essences vitales originelles. L'œuf était divisé en 18 couches séparées l'une de l'autre par une fine couche de cartilage qui renfermait les 5 sens et les 4 membres de l'être humain. Une fois l'œuf éclos, ce cartilage se libéra et forma le premier enfant humain, Yesmon, à la fois d'une innocence pure et d'une beauté céleste. Tous les humains descendent de cet enfant sacré.

(3)Spike : en référence au petit singe dans Ace Ventura. Si je me souviens bien c'est un capucin je crois.

(4) gémicide : Gnuh ? Ça existe ce mot ?


	3. Chapter 3

**La situation à la réunion : Il pleut il pleut bergèreuuh ! Rentre tes blancs moutons !**

**Si la semaine dernière on était en mode sécheresse** (ze ve de l'ooo !) avec le décret préfectoral interdisant de remplir les piscines et d'arroser nos jardins (ceux-ci d'ailleurs commençant à virer jaune voir noir pour les plus fragiles à cause du soleil caniculaire).

**La on est plus du genre à dire : marre des fuites !** Ça a commencé mardi, il a un peu plut dans la nuit. Mais au fil des jours ça c'est intensifié. Ça aurait pu être un cyclone…mais non ya pas de vent. Pourtant les autres conditions sont remplies : pluie chaude super forte sur toute l'île, sol gorgé d'eau, cascades blanche et marron qu'on voit de super loin, rivières qui débordent, radiers submergés, routes bloquées, policiers, pompiers, ambulance et dépanneuse de tout les côtés, éboulement,…bref la total.

Sur le chemin du retour des courses, on a commencé à monter les rampes (j'habite à la montagne) mais arrivé à la route ou on devait tourner, voila une marre gigantesque. Et désolé pour ceux qui y croyaient encore…une voiture n'est pas un sous-marin. Et la mienne n'est pas non plus un 4x4. Du coup on a du faire demi-tour pour monter encore plus haut pour redescendre jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivées près de ma maison on a eu super peur, il y avait eu un éboulement, heureusement la plupart de la terre s'est accumulé dans le caniveau mais l'eau débordait joyeusement de partout. On a quand même réussi à passer.

Bref je suis enfin là pour vous écrire la suite !

* * *

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Manganiark :** désolé Isaak n'est pas l'intrus de la team glace, mais je suis sur que tu as fait exprès d'avoir faux XD avant Dohko était bien le plus petit chevalier d'or mais il a retrouvé la grandeur de sa jeunesse. Question du jour, une fois grand, Aiolios dépassera t'il Dohko ? XD oui Aiolios n'aime pas trop les papouilles.

**Euh j'ai oublié personne ? Bon pour ceux que j'aurais oublié…Merci pour vos reviews ! ça fait super plaisir !**

* * *

Characters : Des hommes (en ors) et des dieux. Un chouïa de bronze aussi. Et des animaux…

Rating : … boarf ? T ?

Genre : Familial,…bizarrement je ne trouve pas l'humour…ça doit être la pluie.

**Les papas, les mamans et les enfants**

L'ombre de Shun se faufila dans les premières lueurs du jour. Il traversa calmement les salles et les couloirs de l'immense temple et quand il le quitta, les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau d'ivoire. Le chevalier d'Andromède monta les quelques marches et arriva à la place d'Athéna, la ou trônait la statue de la déesse. Des torches illuminaient le lieu mythique. Sur l'autel sacré se trouvait la personne qu'il cherchait. Tranquillement assis, l'autre attendait son approche.

« Alors ? »

« Je l'ai terminé comme convenu. »

Le nouveau venu s'empara avidement de ce qui devait être un tableau.

« Il est magnifique. » Murmura dans un souffle le chevalier divin.

Son dealer de toile hocha la tête : « J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, un Bénou. »

Shun caressa tendrement l'œil noir de l'oiseau peint sur la toile. C'était une créature magnifique, belle et effrayante à la fois. Son plumage était d'un rouge gorgé de sang, ses serres acérées reposaient sur le sol inégal des terres maléfiques, ses ailes déployées lui donnaient de la prestance et de la force pour s'envoler alors que des volutes de poussières l'entouraient sous son action, son long cou et sa tête étaient légèrement tournés sur le côté et son bec était ouvert. Shun pouvait presque entendre le cri funeste de la créature.

Il serra le tableau contre son corps, enfin heureux et apaisé mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, l'autre l'interpella : « Si tu veux, je peux même lui donner vie. » Immédiatement, il se retourna, avide d'en savoir plus.

« C'est vrai ? Tu peux le faire ? »

« Oui. Je peux faire vivre le tableau grâce à mon sang, dans ce cas là tu pourras voir l'animal bouger à l'intérieur du tableau mais il y a aussi une autre méthode qui consiste à faire sortir quelque chose du tableau pour lui rendre vie. Que décides-tu ? »

« La deuxième option évidemment. » Alone repris l'œuvre et la déposa sur l'autel.

« Pourrais-tu poser un kekkai pour empêcher mon cosmos de traverser tout le sanctuaire ? Je n'ai pas envie de les voir arriver devant moi pendant mon office. »

Shun lui obéit et avec son cosmos rosé, plaça une barrière autour d'eux. Un sourire exalté éclaira son visage alors qu'Alone se coupait légèrement la main pour recueillir son sang de peintre aux vertus si étrange avec ses pinceaux.

_Le peintre te donne la vie, ô oiseau immortel._

Il déposa quelques gouttes de son sang avec les pinceaux et enflamma son cosmos à son maximum.

_Par la grâce d'Athéna, éveilles-toi au monde._

A l'intérieur du tableau, la créature battit des ailes et poussa un cri lugubre. Il prit alors une torche et sous le cri horrifié de son client, enflamma l'œuvre.

_Tu meurs par le feu mais ta renaissance ce fait par tes cendres._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Explosa Shun. Il allait frapper le jeune garçon mais celui-ci le stoppa :

« Chut… Regardes les flammes mourir. Un phénix ne meurt définitivement que quand il le décide. »

Shun fixa avec incompréhension le garçon en face de lui quand un petit pépiement attira son attention. Et là sur le sol, au creux des flammes qui avaient effacés l'œuvre d'Alone, un oisillon appelait à l'aide. Il n'avait pas encore de plume et il était plutôt disgracieux.

Shun s'accroupit en souriant : « Kagaho sera vraiment content ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lui dire qu'il est papa ! Viens la toi, mon petit bébé ! Maman va prendre soin de toi tu vas voir. »

Ce fut au tour d'Alone de regarder l'autre avec circonspection alors que Shun ne se préoccupait plus de lui et partait avec le nouveau phénix du sanctuaire dans le creux de ses mains.

Il haussa alors les épaules, les autres chevaliers de la déesse Athéna n'étaient pas très réputés pour être sain d'esprit après tout. Il bailla et se coucha sur la pierre rectangulaire de l'autel des offrandes. Il n'avait pas du tout dormi cette nuit à cause de la commande de Shun et même si la pierre était dure et inconfortable c'était insuffisant pour l'empêcher de se reposer. Ici, dans ce lieu caché du sanctuaire ou peu d'élu avait la chance de venir, le cosmos d'Athéna était le plus fort, il pourrait retrouver rapidement des forces pour continuer ses œuvres.

* * *

Ikki releva les yeux, plein d'espoir vers Shakka alors que celui-ci quittait son temple. Tout deux n'avait pas participé à la fête, Shakka se barricadant dans son temple et Ikki faisant le pied de grue dehors. De ce fait Shakka contrairement aux autres chevaliers en cette heure 'matinal' –il était déjà onze heure- avait la mine fraiche et reposée, Ikki lui de sa nuit blanche à faire la garde devant le temple n'avait récolté que des cernes sous les yeux. Mais le chevalier de la vierge outragée renifla dédaigneusement à la vue l'oiseau de feu.

« Ecoutes Shakka… »Commença le phénix.

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! J'ai réunion chez le pope alors en attendant tu gardes Spike ! »

« Sp…Spike ? » Bégaya le phénix.

« Oui Spike tu sais le petit singe qu'on a décidé de garder parce qu'il ne voulait pas nous lâcher. » Répondit ironiquement Shakka. Il lui remit dans les bras le petit singe en question qui pour le coup, portait une couche-culotte blanche et avait le poil brillant.

« C'est ton tour de garde, t'as de la chance je viens de lui faire son bain. Je ne sais pas quand je reviens alors je ne veux pas le retrouver affamé ou blessé, c'est compris ? »

Et la vierge s'en fut, laissant la le pauvre phénix.

Ikki grogna : « Allez viens là que je t'enlève cette couche, tu es grand après tout t'as pas besoin de ça. »

Une fois libéré de son fardeau, le petit marsupiaux grimpa sur l'épaule du chevalier qui ricana un peu : « Allez, je vais te présenter ton oncle Shun. Tu vas voir il est super gentil. »

* * *

Et pendant que le phénix du sanctuaire expérimentait les joies et les malheurs de la garde partagée, Athéna elle, se demandait qui pourrait être le pope par intérim de Shion. Certes, son pope ne connaitrait pas le congé parental comme les humains lambda en entendaient parler mais il fallait quelqu'un pour le décharger un peu de ses fonctions. Shion s'en voulait encore énormément de n'avoir pu passer du temps avec son fils adoptif, il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec ses véritables enfants. Sans le vouloir, la déesse arriva devant la statue à son effigie.

Et la elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Devant elle, couché sur la table des offrandes, dormait calmement celui qui avait été le frère de Sacha, sa dernière réincarnation. Malgré elle, la déesse de la guerre stratégique sentit des larmes couler le long de ses divines joues.

« Alone… »

Elle avait été déchiré d'apprendre que le frère de son hôte était devenu celui d'Hadès, le tuer avait été une épreuve dont Sacha ne s'en était jamais remis, préférant mourir pour le rejoindre dans le néant pour qu'enfin ils puissent être heureux, ensemble pour l'éternité. Mais si Alone était ici, ou pouvait bien être Sacha ? Etait-ce un cadeau de pardon d'Hadès ? Ou bien un nouveau jeu des Moires, ces divinités maîtresses de la destinée humaine, de leur naissance à leur mort ?

Athéna perdit toutes notions de réflexions quand deux yeux d'un bleu pur s'ouvrirent doucement.

« Grand frère… »

Elle l'avait trouvé…elle ne le perdrait plus jamais de vue. Ils resteraient ensemble…pour l'éternité.

* * *

La réunion put enfin commencer quand tous les ors furent réunis.

« Bien… »Commença Shion. « Tout d'abord avant de commencer, qui veut de mon remède contre la gueule de bois ? »

Plusieurs grognements et borborygmes emplirent la salle. Les seuls chevaliers frais et dispos étaient Shakka –qui n'avait pas participé à la fête-, Aiolios –on lui avait interdit de boire du fait de son apparence jeune, vivement que les spectres se ramènent avec eux il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait-, Mu et Deathmask qui avaient déjà bu l'ignoble thé atlante.

« Naon c'est bon. » Gémit de désespoir Dohko. « On a déjà prit une aspirine la douleur va passer. »

Aiolia émit un grognement fatigué.

Affalé dans son siège et la tête posée sur la table Milo ne put que gémir : « bobo tête. »

Le vieil atlante soupira : « Bon…tout d'abord nous savons les dates d'arrivées de nos invités. Les premiers seront les asgardiens lundi prochain. Les autres arriveront dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Nous avons prévue de loger les dieux et leurs gardes du corps personnels dans le temple popal. Par contre les autres seront logés dans vos temples à vous. Vous devez faire honneur à la chevalerie d'Athéna, tout doit être bien lustré et rangé c'est clair. »

« Oh purée seulement quatre jours de repos avant la fin. Adieu sexe, bonjour abstinence. » Grommela Deathmask. Mu, assis à ses côtés posa une main douce sur la cuisse de son amant pour le rassurer.

« Il est sur que Kanon viendra dormir chez moi. C'est mon frère après tout. »

« Aucun spectre n'entrera dans le temple de la balance, je te préviens ! »

« Et si jamais il leur prend l'envie de se balader dans mon jardin de rose, je fais quoi moi ? Je ne pourrais pas être avec eux tout le temps pour surveiller leur allé et venue ! »

« Gné ! Quelqu'un va dormir avec Mon Camus ? Hors de question !»

« Que ce soit un mâle ou une femelle, je refuse de laisser ces bêtes en rut chez Mon Milo, qui sait ce que ces monstres pourraient faire pendant son sommeil. »

« Vous croyez qu'ils connaissent le foot chez Posy et Hadès ? »

« Haha ! On aura qu'à leur apprendre à jouer ? »

« Ha ben sans moi, je suis encore dans ma partie de cache-cache avec Marine. »

« SILENCE ! » Rugit Shion. Les autres gémirent sous le cri du pope, la douleur dans leurs tempes encore bien présente. « Vous allez faire ce qu'on vous ordonne, point barre ! Des serviteurs seront dépêchés pour vous aider mais ce ne seront pas vos esclaves, vous allez les aider ! Je ferais l'inspection des temples samedi pour être sur que tout soit en ordre. »

« Maiheu ! »

« Bon, maintenant les missions du jour…il semblerait qu'il y ait différents vols à Rodorio, on pense que c'est un groupe organisé, qui veut s'en charger ? »

« Moi ! Moi ! » S'exclama Aiolios, tout content d'avoir enfin un peu d'action.

Aiolia lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant gentiment : « Laisse faire les grandes personnes Aiolios. »

Outré et vexé de se voir relégué au rang de gosse, le chevalier du sagittaire gonfla les joues et rougit de colère. Vivement que les spectres arrivent, au moins eux le respectaient pour ce qu'il était et il pouvait boire comme un trou sans être dérangé. Sans s'en rendre compte il lâcha dans ses grommellement : « Ben va jouer à cache-cache avec Marine, je suis sur qu'elle est encore en train de faire une petite sauterie avec les autres argent en ce moment même. »

« QUOI ? »

« Putain Aiolia t'as gueule ! Tu ne vois pas que tu donnes mal à la tête à mon camus ! »

« Bon les gosses vous allez la fermer ! Si vous continuer je vous envoie au cap Sounion pour vous rafraichir la tête. Vous réglerez vos problèmes plus tard. »

* * *

Non loin de la, devant une autre salle du treizième temple, Ikki toqua à la porte. Il entendit des bruits de pas et Shun lui ouvrit. Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son frère en babillant :

« Ikki ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! J'étais tellement seul depuis que Kagaho est partit mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Oh c'est quoi ça ? Il est trop mignon ! Allez viens entre il faut que je te présente ton neveu. »

Et Shun rentra dans la chambre en gratouillant le ventre du petit singe qu'il avait pris des épaules de son frère. Ikki lui était tétanisé sur le pas de la porte. Son adorable petit frère avait un gosse ? Mais aux dernières nouvelles Kagaho était un mec ! Shun avait caché qu'il était une fille ? Pourtant les neuf mois n'étaient pas du tout passés depuis la rencontre entre le Bénou et son frère! Shakka avait donc raison ? Il n'avait jamais vu son frère devenir grand et n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre ? Avait-il couché avec une fille par accident ?

Finalement, Ikki s'avança à l'intérieur d'un pas un peu timide. Il rechercha un berceau et d'autres objets montrant la récente paternité ou maternité de Shun mais n'en trouva aucun. A la place il vit son frère remettre un fruit au capucin avant de prendre une pipette et la remplir de viande haché gorgée de sang pour la plonger dans une boite en carton. Enhardit, le phénix s'approcha de son frère. Il découvrit alors un petit oisillon qui venait certainement de naître.

« Euh… »

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas ? Je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom. »

Le visage d'Ikki s'éclaira. Shun avec son grand cœur, n'avait fait qu'adopter ce petit être difforme.

« Je l'ai eu avec Kagaho. C'est l'enfant de notre union.»

« Hein ? T'as pondu un œuf ? »

« Bien sur que non Ni-san ! C'est grâce à Alone ! »

« Alone ? »

« Oui le peintre du sanctuaire, il a la capacité de rendre vivante ses œuvres. »

« Ah…euh oui. » Fit Ikki qui n'y comprenait strictement rien à cette histoire. C'était le fils de Shun oui ou non ?

« Et ce petit primate, que fait-il avec toi ? »

Ikki grimaça et souffla bruyamment : « Disons qu'il nous prend pour ses parents, Shakka et moi. »

« Ni-san ? T'as pas l'air bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça…Shakka me fait la gueule parce je pense trop à toi sois disant. Pourtant arrivé au sanctuaire, je ne me suis pas du tout rué vers toi, j'ai fais le pied de grue devant son temple ! »

« Oui mais tu es venu me voir. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je peux bien venir voir mon frère après ma longue absence non ? J'ai finalement compris que tu étais heureux avec ton spectre. Rien que de te voir sourire avec ton euh… ' Magnifique' bébé me l'a bien fait comprendre. Mais s'il pense que je dois totalement me couper de toi et ne pas mettre à l'épreuve ton spectre, il se fout le balai dans le cul ! Et bien profond ! »

« Allez…raconte moi tout que je puisse t'aider. T'as beau être l'aîné, j'ai l'impression que les histoires de cœur ce n'est pas ton truc. »

* * *

« Bon alors,…parler du nettoyage, c'est fait, donner des missions de courtes durées c'est fait…Ne reste plus qu'une chose très importante maintenant. »

« A ouais ? Encore un truc ? »

« Oui, Athéna et moi avons remarqué ceci lors de la fête. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« On a remarqué que vous ne savez pas vous tenir. »

« Ben c'est le but d'une fête ! » S'esclaffa Aldébarran. « Faire les fous et se bourrer la gueule ! »

« Non, ça on s'en fou, mais quand vous étiez sobre on a vu que vous ne savez pas vous tenir correctement. Quand vous manger, vous en mettez partout, pire que des bébés. Ce n'est pas des bavoirs qu'il vous faut mais un tablier ! Et on dirait que vous ne savez pas vous servir de vos couverts. Même toi Dohko, on dirait que t'as perdu la main à te geler les fesses sous ta cascade. J'ai donc décidé que vous allez avoir cours…»

« Attend là, je sens venir le coup foireux. » Grommela Camus.

« NON ! Jamais je ne retournerai à l'école ! » S'écria Milo. Aussitôt les autres s'écrièrent et geignirent à leur tour.

Mu se pencha vers Deathmask : « C'était si terrible que ça sous le règne de Saga-Gris ? »

Deathmask ricana : « T'es vraiment un élève modèle toi. Je croyais t'avoir débauché. Mais c'est communs à tout les enfants, l'école même si on y rejoint ses copains on n'aime pas y rester assis pendant des heures…Sauf Shakka, Camus et toi bien évidemment. »

« Mais non vous allez pas retourner à l'école. Pour y faire quoi d'abord. » Ronchonna le pope. Qui lui avait foutu une troupe aussi débile ? « Vous allez juste subir un stage intensif. Il aura lieu à chacun de vos repas que vous passerez ici à partir de maintenant. D'ailleurs, le premier à lieu dans quelques minutes. Suivez-moi. »

* * *

Shun, assis sur son lit se tapota le menton avec ses doigts : « Peut être veut-il que tu lui montres que tu es le dominant ? »

« Baka ! Je viens de te raconter mon mois avec Shakka et tu trouves encore le moyen que c'est lui qui me monte ? »

« Mais non pas ça voyons ! M'enfin ! Regardes toi ! T'es une loque ! Tu chouines parce qu'il te rejette ! Il te dit qu'il a faim, tu vas lui chercher à manger. Il veut garder Spike, t'acceptes sans rechigner. Il ne veut pas faire l'amour, tu te retires immédiatement. Il veut se laver, tu lui prépares un bain relaxant avec les herbes que vous avez trouvé. T'as vraiment pas l'air du fier phénix qu'il a rencontré ! Il veut un mâle, un vrai ! »

« Mais je vais quand même pas suivre mes instinct bestiaux tout le temps ! »

« Bien sur que non ! Il faut savoir doser. Mais là il te teste ! Il veut savoir si tu es près à ramper plus bas que terre pour le retrouver ou bien que tu lui prouves que tu es son mâle ! Si tu rampes, il risque de penser qu'une fois l'affaire fini tu vas repenser à moi. Mais si tu le sautes, si tu affirmes ta possession sur lui, si tu lui montres le fier phénix qui se jette sur lui comme il se jette sur l'ennemi pour protéger son frère, il sera enfin rassuré car tu auras réagis comme si que lui c'était moi, imposant tes choix. »

« Euh…J'ai pas tout compris là. »

« Et si tu veux pendant que tu fais ton affaire avec Shakka, je garde Spike comme ça votre enfant n'a pas de risque de finir traumatisé d'avoir vu ses parents baiser ensemble. »

« Finalement, ce Kagaho n'a pas l'air si bien que ça. Il t'a complètement siphonné le cerveau. Spike est un singe ! Un singe ! »

* * *

« Milo, on ne prend pas la viande avec ses mains…Aiolios je sais que tu es un adolescent mais enlève tes pieds de la table et je m'en fou si les spectres le faisaient quand Hadès n'était pas la pour les surveiller….Angelo on ne joue pas avec la nourriture…Aiolia, je sais que les patates peuvent devenir purée mais ne t'excites pas autant sur elles, si ta copine saute un autre sans ton accord, t'as qu'à casser avec elle…Dohko tes coudes…Aldébarran je sais que tu es imposant mais n'en profites pas pour étendre tes ailes comme ça…Aphrodite je sais que les concombres sont bon pour les yeux mais ne les mets pas dessus…Shakka arrête de parler à Bouddha, la bouche ne se trouve pas au niveau du torse…Mu, d'accord tu as vécu seul étant petit mais ne te jette pas sur la nourriture comme un affamé elle ne va pas s'envoler…ET BON SANG ! BANDE DE SALES GOSSES ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ATTENDRE LA DEESSE AVANT DE MANGER ! »

« Que se passe t-il Shion ? » Demanda la déesse en question en sortant d'une tenture. Athéna, bien que ressemblant énormément à Saori, était plus grande et plus fine. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un stratège, acérés et vifs.

Immédiatement, Aioros retira ses pieds de la table et les autres se redressèrent à son arrivée.

« Tu vas être content. J'ai trouvé ton remplaçant. » Elle se tourna vers la tenture et tendit la main. La déesse prit alors une voix douce : « Viens, il faut que je te présente. N'ai pas peur…Alone. »

« QUOI ! » Hurla Dohko.

Un petit garçon de douze ans s'avança et s'agrippa à la déesse. Ce grand monsieur lui faisait peur à hurler comme ça.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! Prendre le dernier hôte d'Hadès ! C'est un piège ! Et comment il a fait pour ressusciter ! Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas prit un Or ?»

« À ouais. Je n'avais pas callé que c'était lui. » Fit Shion, surprit.

« Et c'est toi le pope ! Laisse-moi rire ! Pas étonnant que t'ai crevé avant la guerre !»

Agacé, la déesse envoya une onde de cosmos qui envoya valdinguer la balance travers la pièce.

« Un peu de respect pour tes popes ! Et figure toi que j'ai vérifié espèce d'abruti ! Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que Saori ! Oui, il ressemble à Alone. Oui, il porte son nom. Oui, il est aussi pur que lui. Mais non il n'est pas ressuscité comme vous. Il n'en est juste que la réincarnation malgré toutes ces coïncidences! »

Alone tira sur le peplos d'Athéna. Elle baissa la tête et s'attrista de voir le visage de l'enfant si plein de larme.

« J'ai…fait le mal dans mon autre vie ? J'étais Hadès ? »

Athéna se pencha vers lui et l'enserra entre ses bras.

« Tu ne voulais que le bien, tu ne voulais qu'un monde de paix ou il n'y aurait plus de guerre ni de souffrance. Mais les hommes sont ainsi faits et tu as bafoué leurs libertés. Hadès non plus n'est pas si mauvais. Il voulait juste un monde ou les êtres purs puissent vivre sans craindre de mourir bêtement. »

« Vous vous en voulez n'est-ce pas. » Chuchota Shion. « Vous vous en voulez d'avoir du tuer celui qui fut votre frère ainsi que tout les autres hôtes d'Hadès. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable pendant qu'Athéna calmait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le petit garçon. Aiolios s'exclama alors :

« J'ai l'impression, de l'avoir déjà rencontrer. »

Athéna fronça les sourcils : « Te souviens-tu de ta mort ? »

« Non juste du mur des lamentations mais avant rien. »

Elle hocha la tête : « C'est normal, on ne doit pas se souvenir de sa mort ni de ses vies antérieures quand l'on revient à la vie. Pour avoir protégé Saori par ta vie il y a quinze ans, tu es certainement allé en Elision. Alone a douze ans. Tu as certainement rencontré l'ancien Alone avant que les Moires ne viennent le chercher pour le faire renaître. »

Voulant refaire sourire le garçon et pour assouvir sa curiosité, Shion lui posa quelques questions : « Ou as-tu vécu avant de venir au sanctuaire. »

Le garçon écarta son petit museau de la robe d'Athéna et fixa curieusement l'homme qui lui parlait.

« J'ai toujours vécu au sanctuaire. »

« Ha bon ? Tu es bien né quelque part pourtant ? » Demanda Mu.

« Je suis né au harem. »

Un froid glacial s'étendit dans la salle. Tout le monde savait qu'au temps du règne de Gris-chan, très peu de chevaliers avaient eu l'immense honneur de copuler joyeusement avec une femme ou un homme du harem, ils ne se comptaient même pas sur les doigts d'une main.

Mu fixa furieusement son amant : « Deathmask ne me dis pas que c'est ton fils ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Il ne me ressemble même pas ! »

« Il peut ressembler à sa mère. » S'exclama Aphrodite. Puis, il ajouta d'une note joyeuse : «Il est très mignon, c'est peu être le mien. »

« On peut faire un test pour le vérifier. » Murmura pour elle-même Athéna.

« Ça risque de couter la peau des fesses de faire un test ADN non ? Ça coute combien de faire ces trucs ?» Demanda Shion. « Financièrement on est un peu juste là. »

« Mais non pas un test ADN, un test par le cosmos. L'enfant reconnait rapidement son père et sa mère de cette façon…Bien que je m'en moque de qui est le père, Alone restera avec moi après tout, je m'occuperai de lui comme de mon propre fils. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui c'est. Bien…Que ceux qui se souvienne avoir couché avec une demoiselle du harem il y a douze ans s'approchent.»

Deathmask, Aphrodite et Shura se levèrent. Saga suivit en maugréant. Gris-chan avait été particulièrement actif pendant les premières années de son règne. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de n'avoir jamais eu vent d'une quelconque naissance pendant cette période.

Camus se tourna vers son amant : « Tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Eyh ! J'étais peu être un chaud lapin avant mais ya douze ans j'en avais même pas dix ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda Aphrodite. « Ma première relation je l'ai eu à onze ans moi. »

« Ouais mais toi t'es pas un exemple. »

Deathmask fut le premier à passer, élevant son cosmos, il sentit la caresse de celui d'Alone qui s'était avancé de quelques pas mais celui de l'enfant ne s'y accrocha pas. Il repartit vers son amant avec un large sourire mais quand même un peu triste. Il aurait bien aimé être le père de ce morpion tout mignon. Mu vit immédiatement la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du cancer et compatit un peu, Angelo vivait très bien avec Kiki même s'il n'était pas vraiment son fils adoptif alors pourquoi pas lui aussi ? Pour la forme, il annonça tout de même : « Préviens moi si jamais t'as un enfant hors mariage, je pourrais m'y préparer psychologiquement. »

Saga passa en deuxième, bien décidé à en finir vite.

Alone augmenta son cosmos et ressentit quelque chose. Il n'accrochait pas vraiment à celui de l'homme en face de lui mais il y avait un truc. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il regarda curieusement l'adulte en face de lui.

Et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Athéna, un cosmos plus sombre sortit du corps d'un Saga aux cheveux devenus gris et aux yeux rouges, s'accrochant à celui de l'enfant.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les moires de leur côté, s'amusaient de voir leur petit tour de passe-passe découvert.

Gris-chan s'élança sur l'enfant et le serra contre lui avec un rire diaboliquement heureux.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les autres chevaliers s'étaient jetés sur eux, formant une mêlée alors que l'enfant était écrasé sous leurs poids.

Athéna envoya son cosmos divin sur le groupe, envoyant tout le monde dans toutes les directions possibles. Elle prit le bras d'Alone et s'enfuit.

« Par Zeus ! Tout mais pas lui comme père ! »

**Plus sa va…Plus ça part en cacahuète**

**Je trouve tout de même ce chapitre super sérieux…j'espère que vous vous êtes quand même amusé à le lire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Joyeuse saint valentin a vous ! Moi je l'ai passé dans mon lit lol (j'avais une angine) et de toute façon je n'ai pas de petit copain.

Daisy : oui oui athéna est traumatisé de savoir que c'est gris-chan le père. Va-t-elle le laisser s'approcher d'Alone ?

Manganiark : gris-chan ? un gentil ou un méchant ? that is the question ! XD shun redeviendra t'il saint d'esprit ? ou est-il totalement hors de porté ?

**Descendance et Dynastie**

La pièce était chaleureuse, la riche décoration de l'antichambre effaçait le marbre blanc impersonnel. L'enfant quitta le confortable fauteuil. Elle ajusta tendrement le col de la tenue noire d'Alone. Le petit garçon lui sourit, tout simplement heureux. L'ancienne servante de Shun entra suivit du pope. La femme portait révérencieusement un coussin de velours ou un collier et des bracelets reposaient. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de la déesse tandis que Shion se tenait légèrement en retrait, une étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Au loin, on pouvait entendre la clameur de la foule matinale.

Athéna prit les bijoux et les remit sur le corps du garçon. La servante repartit et ne revint plus. Elle avait certainement rejoins ses collègues une fois son travail terminé ici. Sur une table basse, le casque popal se tenait fièrement. La déesse le prit et se tourna vers l'enfant, le regardant confusément. Alone pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux et ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait de le mettre sur sa tête. Ne voulait-elle plus le voir comme pope finalement ?

Athéna se tourna vers le vieux dirigeant, se mordant la lèvre. Shion sourit :

« Vous êtes la déesse, vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

Elle répondit au sourire et reposa le casque sur la table : « Et bien a partir de maintenant, je refuse que mes popes mettent cet immonde objet. Franchement qui a eu l'idée de le mettre en tant qu'insigne popal ? »

De nouveau elle regarda Alone et s'enorgueilli de son choix. Sans ce casque et revêtu du reste, son bébé était plus beau que jamais.

Un rayon de soleil traversa la tenture pourpre et frappa l'enfant, l'illuminant de sa lumière.

« Il est temps Alone, ton sacre t'attend. »

…

Saga frissonna. Dans le creux de sa tête il pouvait entendre Gris-chan ronronner littéralement de plaisir.

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Saga des Gémeaux. Maintenant que mon fils est prêt à accéder au trône, je ne suis pas prêt de refaire un attentat contre Athéna et le sanctuaire._

Saga avait l'impression d'étouffer. La foule était compacte. Tout ce qui compter de chevaliers, de gardes, de serviteurs, de villageois à la solde du sanctuaire se trouvaient là, au pied de ce balcon.

_Et dire qu'il a fait ça sans aucunes violences, mon fils est un génie ! MOUHAHAHAHA !_

Soudain, il y eut des murmures, des cris de joies. La fière Athéna les surplombait, à sa droite Shion les regardait d'un air bienveillant et entre les deux un enfant d'une rare innocence les fixait. Saga se dit qu'il était impossible pour cette enfant d'être aussi mauvais, il n'avait certainement jamais voulu devenir pope mais comme il était un chevalier, il se devait d'obéir à Athéna.

_J'aurais tout de même aimé être là à ces côtés, comme un père aurait du le faire._

_Pour que tu le pervertisses ? Jamais ! _

_Je m'en veux tu sais de vous avoir fait du mal. Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai toujours été dans ta tête, je te voyais agir mais moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je voyais Kanon, qui lui aussi était dans ton ombre. Peu à peu, comme lui, je t'ai haï. Et je te hais encore. Et quand tu as enfermé Kanon, notre frère au cap Sounion, j'ai eu peur. Peur que moi aussi tu m'enfermes à tout jamais. J'ai donc pris les devant et ton corps devint finalement mien. Je voulais aussi venger Kanon, qui à cause de la loi du sanctuaire n'avait pas pu exister comme il l'aurait voulu. J'ai donc tué le pope et tenta de faire de même sur Athéna pour pouvoir changer les règles du jeu. La suite tu la connais._

Blanc comme un linge, Saga ne savait quoi répondre. Alors c'était de sa faute si tout ça était arrivé ? Mais pourquoi donc cet esprit avait grandit avec lui ?

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander. Pourrais-tu faire part de ma requête à Athéna, j'aimerais être de temps en temps auprès de mon enfant et pouvoir lui parler._

_Je ferais tout pour que notre déesse accepte._

Saga ressentit une vague de cosmos pleine de contentement. Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour apaiser la colère de gris-chan. Et il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches aussi. D'où pouvait bien venir son deuxième lui ?

Au creux du corps du chevalier des gémeaux, l'âme de Gris-chan sourit, d'un sourire un peu fou de ceux qui n'avait vécu qu'avec la folie. A travers les yeux du Gemini, Gris-chan contempla alors l'enfant qui était le sien et qui allait devenir le nouveau maître du sanctuaire. Oui, son successeur.

Athéna ouvrit ses divines lèvres et le peuple se tut, attentif. Tous se redressèrent, tendirent le cou vers la divinité. Les hommes bombèrent le torse. Les femmes se pressaient les une contre les autres, piaillant et murmurant entre elles.

« Peuple du sanctuaire ! Apprentis ! Gardes ! Chevaliers ! Il fut décidé que pour aider dans sa tache votre pope actuel, Shion ancien chevalier du bélier, un autre chevalier serait promut au rang de second pope. Vous lui devrez respect. Aucun écart de conduite envers sa personne ne sera toléré. Voici votre nouveau pope, Alone le chevalier du peintre !»

La déesse poussa l'enfant en avant. Il s'avança et les regardait avec le même amour que Shion avait pour eux. Les hommes fixaient le môme avec confusion. Ils devaient obéir à _ça ?_ Les femmes quand à elles, soupirèrent, il était vraiment trop mignon.

« Moi, Alone accepte la nouvelle charge qui m'est dû. L'avenir radieux du sanctuaire est à nous ! Nous entrons dans une nouvelle aire de paix et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle durera bien après que nos enfants et nos petits enfants aient repris le flambeau ! »

La foule s'extasia, cria, s'enchanta de voir ce nouveau dirigeant.

Regroupées ensemble, les femmes étaient emplies de joies. Marine soutenait Regina du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il semblerait que l'ancienne femme de l'aigle ait atteint l'extase.

« C'est lui ! »

Le groupe des fidèles détraquées se tournèrent vers leur chef. L'une d'elle prit la parole : « Quoi ? Celui qui remplacera Shun au titre d'être-divin-dont-nous-baisons-les-pieds ? »

« Non ! Il est plus que ça ! C'est **lui** ! »

« Oooh ! » S'exclamèrent les fanatiques.

D'un même mouvement elles reportèrent leur regard sur le garçon aux yeux bleus sur le balcon.

« Oui ! Il est devant nous ! »Fit l'une d'elle.

« Ouais ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »Rajouta une autre.

« Prosternons-nous devant notre divin seigneur ! Notre père à tous et à toutes !» Compléta Régina.

« Oh ! Dieu ! Nous implorons ta miséricorde ! Pardonne-nous nos péchés ! Ouvre nos portes intérieures, pour que passe aux plus profonds de nous ton souffle créateur. » Chantèrent les femmes en se prosternant devant leur nouveau pope sous les yeux incrédules des autres males et femelles.

Shion se pinça l'arrête du nez. C'était quoi encore ce binz ? Athéna quand à elle, était heureuse de voir que son adorable bébé avait déjà un fan club prêt à le protéger de quiconque et à le vénérer. Au moins ces femmes ne voudraient pas le tuer à la moindre incartade, pas comme Dohko qui s'apprêtait à voir Hadès posséder Alone à tout moment.

…

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que l'humeur était encore festive, des chevaliers d'or s'annoncèrent au harem.

« C'est pour passer du bon temps ? » Demanda une jolie demoiselle du harem. Elle était un peu incrédule, le bélier accepterait que son compagnon le trompe ? Le verseau et le scorpion avaient décidé de faire un plan à trois ?

« Euh pas vraiment non. » Grimaça Deathmask sous le regard impitoyable de Mu.

« En fait on aimerait savoir s'il y a eu des naissances pendant et après le règne de Saga-gris. » Fit Shura.

« Mon Camus…Qu'est-ce qui se passera si jamais un des enfants était de moi ? »

« Et bien tu prendras tes responsabilités. Moi je partirai en Sibérie jusqu'à ce que tes enfants deviennent chevaliers ou majeur. »

Milo pleura : « Nan ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant d'une autre ! »

Aphrodite s'avança : « Bon bon ! Elle arrive cette liste ? »

« Euh oui oui. »

voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui^^ j'espère que ça vous a plut! désolé pour la longueur mais je n'avais pas trop d'idée. :p qui va être papa? athéna autorisera t'elle gris-chan à voir alone? Et Ikki? est-ce que ça va s'arranger avec Shakka?


	5. Chapter 4,2

Les petites lectures d'Akari

** : **_**« Girl »**_** de David Thomas**. Bradley Barret est un homme, enfin ça…c'était juste avant d'aller à l'hôpital pour une rage de dent. Il en ressort suite à une erreur chez les brancardiers avec des seins en silicone et le service trois pièces inexistant. On ne nait pas femme, on le devient. _Tout simplement excellent pour passer le temps, j'ai dévoré ce roman.^^_

**Note à moi-même : dans cette fic on va considérer qu'Aphrodite (le chevalier) ne trucide pas sans le vouloir les gens qu'il peut toucher ;p du moins quand il n'est pas revetu de son armure.**

**Manganiark : **ouais Régina est un peu une bellatrix lestrange mais en plus sympa quand même :p même si j'adore l'actrice de bellatrix :p le fils a shun et kagaho prend du poids et devient un beau petit phénix tout gentil et tout mimi XD (m'enfin ?...acceptera t'il son papa ? )

_**J'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec internet donc dite le si j'ai loupé des reviews !**_

**Message spécial pour Yami-shino : **je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par beaucoup d'enfants. (+ de 5 ?) Dans le doute j'en ai fait toute une trâlée ! XD_ mais c'est vrai qu'Aphrodite papa c'est fun. Surtout pour les filles, il doit avoir plein de conseil beauté XD_

**Message spécial pour Licylie :** un chevalier vertueux ? XD j'espère que ça te plaira alors.

Merci à vous o lecteurs et lectrices de votre soutien, de part vos reviews petites ou grandes me permettent d'avoir pleins d'idées dans la tête.

**Genre du chapitre : dramatique et des larmes à gogo.**

**Descendance et Dynastie 2**

Comme toujours Alone peignait. Le jeune artiste était complètement absorbé dans son monde. Il ne fit qu'un semblant de sourire à la déesse qui venait de poser une part de gâteau au chocolat sur une table basse près de lui. Il n'y toucha pas. Occupé qu'il était à peindre le futur cadeau qu'il envisageait d'offrir au dieu Poséidon. L'œuvre pour la représentante du dieu Odin était déjà prête. Il n'avait pas trop d'idée pour le dieu Hadès mais il aviserait. Il restait encore quelques jours avant la venue du dieu des enfers et de sa femme. Et il y aurait aussi Zeus qui viendrait en tant qu'arbitre si jamais la situation dégénéré… un tableau à sa gloire serait-il suffisant ?

« Hum hum »

Le garçon se retourna, une femme enceinte était la, le regardant les sourcils froncés. Elle avait un joli ventre rond et la grossesse lui allait à merveille.

« Bonjour Alone. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as peint la constellation des poissons dans la chambre des enfants. Mon terme n'arrivera qu'à la moitié du bélier. »

« O ! Ça ? C'est le chevalier de la coupe qui m'a prévenu. »

« Prévenu ? » Fit la femme mure inquiète.

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il y aurait un petit verseau et deux petits poissons. »

La femme devint aussi pale qu'un cachet d'aspirine. « Ils…Les petits n'auront rien ? Il t'as dit si la naissance allait bien se passer ?»

Certes la naissance se ferait plus tôt que prévu mais elle angoissait tout de même, les enfants seraient prématurés et bien qu'avec les technologies d'aujourd'hui étaient efficaces elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Que se passerait-il si elle mourrait, si elle laissait seuls ces deux enfants, Nyima et Shion et le petit verseau ?

« Il ne m'a rien dit…je suis désolé. » Fit le jeune garçon un peu abattu de ne pouvoir aider la future mère.

« Je…il faut que je vois Shion. » Murmura pour elle-même l'aînée. Et elle s'en fut sans dire au revoir au petit pope. Attristé et inquiet, le garçon prit le gâteau et le dévora. Il avait besoin de chocolat. La part ne lui suffisant pas, il décida de partir aux cuisines, les servantes accepteront certainement de lui offrir d'autres sucreries. Elles lui avaient dit plus tôt de venir les voir et qu'elles feraient tout pour exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, fusse-t-il même à l'encontre d'Athéna. Et Athéna, en bonne mère ne voulait pas qu'il mange trop entre les repas, c'était elle qui devait lui donner ces gouters avait-elle arguée, mais il en avait vraiment besoin là, même si trop de gâteaux lui donneraient sois disant des boutons et de l'acné.

* * *

C'est un Milo pimpant qui s'adressa à son Camus.

« Tu vois aucuns des gosses est à moi. J'ai toujours pris soins de prendre mes précautions. »

Camus opina de la tête. Son Milo était tout pardonné.

Au total Milo n'avait aucun enfant, ce qui le soulageait grandement, jamais il n'aurait accepté d'avoir d'enfant qui ne sois pas des reins de son Camus, dommage que celui-ci sois un mec…

Aldébarran qui s'était joint à eux en cours de testage cosmologique avait un petit garçon d'un mois à peine mais il promettait d'être aussi fort et puissant que son père. Galant il avait proposé à la mère de venir vivre en son temple. Elle avait le choix de rester avec l'enfant au harem si elle le désirait. Il était peut être un colosse mais pas une brute au point de séparer la mère de l'enfant. Lui-même avait beaucoup souffert d'être orphelin. Ravie, la mère s'empressa d'accepter l'offre alléchante. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un chevalier d'or faisait une demande aussi courtoise que de vivre avec lui. C'était presque comme une demande en mariage.

Aiolia que le taureau avait emmené pour le dérider de la tromperie de sa Marine d'amour –un gosse c'est trop mignon- n'avait malheureusement pas de lionceau à s'occuper. Marine avait été sa première et il lui avait toujours été fidèle lui. Encourageant, ses amis lui proposèrent de se venger en pendant une autre femme à son bras et s'il le désirait de faire un mouflet pour s'occuper mais le grognon parti rapidement. Il avait déjà un gosse à s'occuper et c'était son frère. D'ailleurs il était ou celui-là ?

Shura avait une petite fille dont il était absolument gaga. Elle avait cinq ans et le faisait déjà tourner bourrique avec ses pitreries. Elle était orpheline de mère mais elle ne semblait s'en soucier, au harem toutes les femmes étaient ses mamans et tous les hommes étaient ses papas. Alors un de plus ne semblait la gêner, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait partir rejoindre son père au temple du capricorne.

Deathmask s'est vu prendre en charge deux morpions. Enfin…un morpion de huit ans et une morpionne de sept ans. Les deux véritables mères étaient prêtes à céder la charge de leurs enfants au cancer et au jeune bélier. Il ferait une parfaite famille recomposée avec le petit Kiki. Et puis quoi qu'on en dise, être élevé au harem ce n'était pas très sain pour des enfants. Suffisait de voir Milo, aucune pudeur à se balader nu sur le perron de son temple et coureur de jupons avant de découvrir son indéfectible amour à son verseau après une mort contre Hadès.

« Angelo, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait les prendre tout de suite. » Fit Mü.

« Ben pourquoi ? » Grogna le cancer. Il le voulait lui, vivre avec ses gosses ! Son visage s'éclaira alors : « Ah ! Je vois ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt psychologiquement ? »

« Euh…ouais ya de ça, mais pense aussi à l'état de ton temple, vivre avec des mort risque de les perturber. Et n'oublie pas que la date de contrôle approche, Shion sera furieux de voir ton temple inchangé. »

« De toute façon c'est pas comme si j'y vivais maintenant. A quoi ça sert d'y faire le ménage si je vis chez toi ? »

« De un, des invités y vivront il faut que ce soit un minimum présentable, de deux tu es le gardien de ton temple, de trois tes enfants voudront certainement connaître ton histoire et ta maison. »

« Raison de plus de la laisser tel quel ! »

Mu soupira. Son amant était vraiment une tête de mule quand il s'y mettait. Heureusement, lui pouvait être bien pire. Il n'était pas dit qu'un bélier se laisserait avoir par un crustacé.

Et pendant que Mû et son compagnon entamaient une de leur rare scène de ménage, Aphrodite lui comptabilisait ses gosses. La palme lui revenait. Pas moins de quinze enfants entre trois mois et dix ans étaient à lui. Tous avaient au moins un petit quelques choses à la Aphrodite. Le caractère, la féminité, un grain de beauté, les yeux, la forme du visage, les cheveux…

« Haha haha ! Il n'y a pas à dire ! Mes spermatozoïdes sont les plus beau et les plus rapide ! Je suis le meilleur pour engendrer ! »

« Et tu vas les caser ou tout ces gosses ? » Demanda Shura.

« Bonne question. » Sourit le poisson. « De toute façon certaines mères refusent de laisser leur progénitures avec moi, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas grave la plupart viendront en mon temple. »

« Tu ne veux pas vivre avec une de ces femmes, ça ferait une image maternelle pour les enfants. » Ajouta le capricorne tout en brossant les cheveux de sa petite. Il aurait bien aimé lui, avoir une mère pour son petit trésor.

« Bah non. Je sais que je suis volage et je ne veux pas que la femme qui vivra avec moi se plaigne d'adultère. Ça risque de créer des tensions dans la vie quotidienne et justement perturber les enfants. »

« Et voir toujours un nouvel amant ou une nouvelle amante dans ton lit, ça risque pas justement de les perturber. » Grinça l'autre.

« Hum… »Fit timidement la jeune demoiselle qui les avaient aidé à chercher mères et/ou enfants. « Il y a un problème, un des enfants n'appartient à aucun de vous, messire chevalier. »

« Oh ? Un chevalier de garde inférieur doit être le père alors. » Fit distraitement Mu qui avait fini par faire entendre raison à son amant avec une menace d'abstinence aussi longue que serait la visite des anciens ennemis.

« La mère assure que le père est un chevalier d'or. » Murmura la demoiselle.

Un silence consterné s'établit dans la salle. Tous fixèrent l'enfant inconnu.

Enfant qui semblait ne pas prêter attention à leur présence. Il avait un mignon petit air aristocrate, silencieusement assis dans un fauteuil ou il lisait tranquillement un livre qui ressemblait plus à un pavé.

_Balzac _devina immédiatement le verseau.

« C'est peut être un autre enfant à Saga ? » Hasarda Mu.

« Lequel ? Le gris ou le bleu ? » Ricana Deathmask.

« Ce serait bien que ce soit le bleu, il avait l'air un peu déprimé de ne pas être père. »

« Techniquement, le bleu est père d'Alone par le sang –après tout c'était son corps non ?- mais le gris est le père par le cosmos. » Rajouta doctement Camus.

« Et d'esprit c'est qui le père ? Parce que franchement, avoir un gosse aussi pure, je doute que ce soit l'un ou l'autre le père, quoi qu'on en dise le bleu est aussi cinglé que le gris mais le cache sous son air de monsieur moral qui a peur de faire une faute. » Grogna Death'.

Ça l'énervait toujours de voir Saga brandir son innocence à cause d'une seconde personnalité démoniaque, Saga avait certainement sa part de responsabilité la dedans.

La mère du dernier enfant s'approcha : « A l'époque où j'ai eu mon fils, je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation. J'ai été offerte au chevalier d'or par le pope démoniaque pour une mission qu'il avait brillamment réussi. »

Camus devint soudainement livide et tremblant. Inquiet Milo lui prit la main, ne comprenant pas.

« Honoré (1) est né neuf mois après mon union avec Camus du Verseau. »

Camus se détacha de son amant et s'approcha : « Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit reconnu majeur par la loi française(2) je vivrais avec la mère et le fils et je me tiendrai éloigné de Milo. S'il le faut, nous irons vivre à l'isba ou ailleurs. »

Un cri déchirant sortit du fond de l'âme du scorpion. Les autres s'approchèrent pour le soutenir, sauf Camus. Le petit continuait à lire, imperturbable. La mère elle, souriait largement. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait d'avoir le verseau dans ses filets ! Avec un peu de chance il allait, au fil des années avoir des sentiments pour elle et ne la quitterai pas quand son fils aurait dix huit ans. Peut être même lui ferait-il d'autre enfant.

* * *

« Allez Ikki, tu peux le faire, ce n'est pas une ex-pucelle qui va te faire peur. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Spike, perché sur l'épaule de son _papa_ émit un petit cri de joie, il semblait comprendre qu'il allait retrouver sa _maman._ Ikki secoua la tête. Non il n'était pas le père du macaque et non Shakka n'était pas la mère ! Bon sang, il n'avait pas voulu que le marsupial reste avec son frère car il semblait évident que son mignon petit Shun avait sombré dans a folie –faire créer un phénix et le prendre pour son enfant, il sentait déjà les ennuis poindre.

* * *

Alone entra dans la cuisine avec discrétion. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que sa déesse le remarque en pleine faute, la gourmandise était bien son seul péché…surtout le chocolat. Dos à la porte, il se tendit quand il entendit un reniflement piteux. Se retournant, il avisa que la cuisine du treizième temple était vide d'occupant. Pourtant il entendait bien les pleurs.

S'approchant, il ouvrit le placard contenant les chocolats et vit le chevalier du sagittaire geindre son mal en avalant brownies et cookies.

« Bah ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je pleure paaaaas ! J'en ai marre ! Mon frère veut que j'agisse en aîné et en adulte mais il refuse de me voir plus vieux que mon corps actuel ! Pour lui je n'ai que quatorze ans ! Merde c'est moi le plus vieux ! C'est à moi de lui donner des ordres et de le guider vers le parfait chevalier ! J'ai sauvé Athéna, je suis mort pour elle et tout ce que j'ai en échange c'est un nouveau grand frère qui me colle au cul comme une puce sur le dos d'un chien ! »

Alone soupira, les histoires de famille ce n'était pas trop son truc surtout celles qui étaient bizarres.

« S'il te voit comme un enfant, agis comme tel. Je pense que si Athéna a eu la grâce de te ressusciter avec ton jeune corps c'est justement pour que tu puisses avoir une enfance heureuse. »

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites tout les deux dans la cuisine ? » fit une voix derrière eux.

Aiolios se ratatina dans son placard. La vieille Régina était un peu trop cinglée pour son bien être et elle n'aimait vraiment pas voir des chevaliers, apprentis ou enfants dans la cuisine du temple popal. Pourtant, bizarrement, la voix n'était pas cinglante comme d'habitude, au contraire elle était douce et chaude, pourtant c'était bien Régina qui avait parlé.

Alone se retourna et fit son plus innocent sourire à la vieille femme, accompagnée comme toujours de quelques gloussantes compagnes qui s'attendrissaient à la vue du petit blond.

« Aiolios déprime un peu et voulait faire une pause gouter même si j'en conviens ce n'est pas très diététique avec son régime de chevalier. Quand à moi, j'ai quelques petites tracasseries qui me guette. Etre pope c'est un peu fatiguant même si Shion me laisse beaucoup de temps libre et que notre déesse veille à ce que je puisse effectuer mon activité favorite au moins une fois dans la journée. »

Les femmes gloussèrent. Rosissant légèrement ses joues, le petit garçon se dandina : « Pourriez-vous nous faire vos délicieux gâteaux, ça nous aiderait à nous sentir bien mieux. »

Atterré, le petit sagittaire regardait le petit pope comme s'il était la première merveille du monde. Voir Régina sourire comme ça était rare. Voir Régina sourire et mettre littéralement la main à la patte pour obéir à quelqu'un –un garçon de surcroit, elle qui était bonne pour le couvent- relevaient de la rencontre du troisième type. Elle semblait complètement sous le charme. Aiolios su à ce moment là que le sanctuaire venait d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension.

* * *

Tous étaient atterrés de ce si soudain revirement de situation. Mu trembla, ça aurait pu lui arriver à lui. Death' serait-il partit si une des femmes aurait demandé à vivre avec lui pour élever les enfants ? Le bélier se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

« Camus non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » Geignit le scorpion, s'agrippant aux jambes de son amant.

« Il le faut pour le bien être de l'enfant Milo. »

« Et notre serment ? C'est de la gnognotte ! La déesse Aphrodite elle-même fut la prêtresse de notre mariage ! Elle nous a donné son consentement ! La déesse de l'amour mon Camus ! Tu rejettes la bénédiction de la déesse de l'amour ? Son ire sera terrible !»

La mère fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu ça.

« Jamais tu m'entend ! Jamais je ne laisserai cette femelle vivre sous le même toit que toi. J'accepterai ton fils s'il le faut mais pas elle ! »

« Milo voyons ! Je ne fais ça que pour le bien de l'enfant ! Il faut qu'il vive dans un environnement stable. »

« Il vivra dans un environnement stable, non pas avec un père et une mère mais avec deux pères. J'ai pu m'accommoder d'Isaak, de Hyoga et même de Cristal. Je le ferais très bien avec ton enfant ! Il sera aussi le mien ! »

« Jamais ! » Cria la femme. « Camus vivra avec moi ! »

« Ha bah en fait c'était juste qu'une fan girl. » Fit platement Mu. Personne ne semblait l'entendre. Aphrodite lui, s'amusait de voir le si fier et si noble chevalier du verseau dans si fâcheuse imposture.

Le scorpion se redressa et elle trembla d'effroi, une sombre aura dorée, signe de sa colère émanait du corps. L'ongle rouge sortit, l'homme ricana.

« Ne reste plus qu'une seule solution. Il suffit que je tue cette garce comme ça on pourra vivre tranquillement. »

« Milo, sois raisonnable voyons. » Fit pitoyablement Camus.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On est au harem, la loi t'interdit d'utiliser ton cosmos en ces lieux pour autre chose que le test cosmologique ! » La femme recula de quelques pas incertaine.

« Les règles sont faites pour être briser ! »

Et alors que le scorpion allait se jeter sur la femme, une petite voix fluette et calme s'éleva, brisant l'ambiance.

« Ça suffit. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit garçon. Il referma le livre dans un claquement sec, agacé. Il allait rendre sentence. C'était lui le dernier juge de son avenir. Il repoussa le livre au fond du moelleux fauteuil et se posa gracieusement au sol, trottinant ensuite directement vers le chevalier du verseau.

Lui prenant la main, il se tourna alors vers sa mère, le visage grave.

A suivre :p

Je sais je suis méchante mais aussi non vous n'auriez jamais vu ce chapitre.

La mère des jumeaux de Shion est inquiète. Le couple Camilo connait une crise sans précédent, y survivront-ils **? Je n'ai pas développé la partie à Ikki, j'aurais aimé la faire plus longue mais je n'arrivais pas a bien mener l'action entre Shakka, Ikki et Spike. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la discussion entre Saga et Athéna. Arrivera-t-il à la convaincre que gris-chan ne s'inquiète que du bien être d'Alone ?**

**Je suis très occupé en ce moment**. DE nouveaux examens blancs approchent et le rythme des cours devient de plus en plus soutenu (m'enfin avec les études que je fais, faut pas s'étonner). D'autant plus que mon angine (ou quoi que ce soit) ne veut pas trop me quitter. Et pis faut que je fasse la suite de 'Psychologie selon Bouddha'…en fait je devrai arrêter de lire des fics, ça libera mon temps libre T.T déjà que j'en lis plus trop.

(1)Honoré pour Honoré de Balzac en référence justement au livre que lit le petit garçon.

(2)Camus est français :p donc quand Honoré aura dix-huit ans ! Quelqu'un connait la majorité grecque ? C'est 18 aussi ?


	6. Chapter 4,3

**Note à moi-même : dans cette fic on va considérer qu'Aphrodite (le chevalier) ne trucide pas sans le vouloir les gens qu'il peut toucher :p du moins quand il n'est pas revêtu de son armure.**

**Genre du chapitre : attention aux enfants ! c'est dangereux ces petites bêtes ! XD**

**manganiark : **ton frère fuit les livres? Mais comment veux t'il épater une nana s'il ne connait pas ses classiques et qu'il ne montre pas sa culture (gage d'une vie riche et saine hum...XD) il veut lui montrer ses biscottos? si shun est comme ça, c'est tout à fait normal vu la bande de cinglé qui peuple le sanctuaire :p ouais camus stable pour deux :p les français sont les meilleurs! Le fils à Camus à 8 ans (mais il parait un peu plus jeune) il est le fils d'un chevalier il est donc plus mur à la base encore plus vu qu'il est le fils d'un chevalir intelligent (quoi qu'à certains moment ça reste à voir XD)

**merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews! j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite! désolé quand même de l'attente (je suis chez mes grands parents encore T.T heureusement j'ai pu monter à la maison aujourd'hui)**

**Descendance et dynastie 3 ! (parce que jamais deux sans trois :p)**

Le visage d'Alone s'illumina soudainement alors qu'il léchait ses mains pleines de chocolat. Il s'exclama :

« Si tu t'ennuies tu pourrais m'aider dans mon travail ! Et comme ça je terminerais plus rapidement et on pourra jouer ! Et ça te permettra d'éviter un peu ton frère. »

Aiolios se renfrogna et répondit, cynique : «La paperasse ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et jouer à quoi ? La marelle ? »

Régina lui donna une pichenette au front –elle ne pouvait décidément pas lui foutre une baffe devant le petit pope, ça le traumatiserait- : « Si le jeune maître veut jouer avec toi, tu joues avec lui. »

Alone gloussa, n'ayant rien remarqué à la sombre attitude de son nouvel ami : « Si tu veux ! Je pourrais aussi t'apprendre à peindre, ou bien tu pourrais être mon model ? »

Une jeune femme gloussa : « Si vous voulez, vous pourrez aussi nous peindre, seigneur Alone. »

« Mmm oui, ce serait amusant de peindre une scène avec des servantes…mais pour le moment mon thème est celui du chevalier du sagittaire ! » Il prit le chevalier d'or par la main et sauta allègrement au sol, sortant de la salle, l'autre dans son sillage.

« Hé ! On n'a pas fini de gouter ! »

« Manger la pate de gâteau ça donne mal au ventre. Régina ! On sera revenu quand le gâteau sera cuit ! »

Une demoiselle gloussa : « C'est bien que notre petit dieu des saints se soit fait un ami d'à peu près son âge. »

Régina fronça les sourcils : « J'aurais tout de même aimé que le sagittaire soit un peu mieux élevé. »

« On ne peut faire mieux qu'Alone-sama. » Fit une servante japonaise d'une quarantaine d'années. « Il est normal qu'Aiolios nous paraisse mal élevé. Pourtant avant sa mort, on disait qu'il était le plus sage et le plus intelligent des hommes. Sa mort l'a peu être un peu chamboulé mais il a sauvé la déesse Athéna au péril de sa vie. Rare sont les ors avant le combat contre Hadès qui auraient choisi la mort pour protéger quelqu'un. Il est digne pour Alone-sama. »

Une autre hocha la tête : « On pourrait le désigner comme protecteur attitré de notre seigneur ? Comme ça on n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui à tout bout de champs et vaquer tranquillement à nos occupations. »

Régina approuva : « Il faut faire en sorte que le sagittaire soit 24 heure sur 24 avec lui alors. Même pour dormir. Surtout quand les invités diplomatiques seront là. Ils risquent de vouloir kidnapper notre petit pope ou pire de lui ravir sa pureté ! »

* * *

« Déesse Athéna, le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. » Annonça un garde.

« Hum…faites le entrer. » Fit la déesse en relevant la tête des dossiers. Et dire que ces anciens popes se plaignaient de la surcharge de travail. Elle les comprenait grandement ! Déjà pour comprendre toute cette histoire administrative ! Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre cette histoire de feuille blanche pour les annonces, rose pour les problèmes de la vie courante ou rouge pour les problèmes urgents. Et les dossiers dorés pour la justice, argentés pour la trésorerie et gris pour les archives. Ou encore ces histoires d'encres mauves, noir, bleu, rouge, rose fushia, cyan pour des trucs qu'elle avait encore du mal à assimiler.

Saga se présenta devant elle, l'armure sur le dos, le port altier mais le regard un peu fuyant. La déesse fronça les sourcils. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Assied toi et dis moi ta requête, Saga des Gémeaux. »

Intimidé malgré lui, il s'assit rapidement, le dos raide. Il souffla pour se donner contenance.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin mais…Saga-gris désire rencontrer Alone. »

« Jamais. » Répondit automatiquement la déesse.

Saga gémit : « C'est son fils. Il veut juste faire connaissance. »

« Hors de question. » Rajouta la déesse, la voix polaire.

Ok, toute cette histoire s'annonçait serrée. Saga espérait juste s'en sortir vivant avant que sa déesse ne l'atomise.

* * *

Ikki poussa un grondement guttural. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter en gonzesse et foncer comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Allez Ikki ! Montre que t'es pas une lopette ! » Se morigéna t-il. Il s'arrêta alors dans son élan. « Mais merde j'en suis une vu que je couche avec Shakka. »

Il haussa alors les épaules. Toute cette histoire de pédale le dépassait mais il savait une chose, il voulait récupérer Shakka.

Il entra alors dans la partie privée du temple. Comme toujours, l'odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Son amant était là, flottant au dessus de son lotus.

Il ricana : « T'essais encore d'atteindre le nirvana sans moi little bouddha. »

Comme entré en matière il aurait pu faire mieux. Mais il était à cran !

Peu être parti trop loin dans sa recherche du septième ciel, le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le phénix, un peu vexé que son amant ne le prenne pas autant en considération lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

« Aiheu ! »

Sous cette injonction, Shakka se posa à genou sur son lotus et foudroya le plus jeune du regard.

« Tu es venu me rendre Spike ? »

« Hum…je suis plutôt venu te reprendre… » Souffla le phénix d'une voix rauque. « A moins que tu veuilles sauter l'épisode des explications et que je te prenne maintenant, sur ton lotus ? » Murmura t-il à l'oreille de l'autre en s'asseyant sur lui.

_Purée c'est quoi cette douceur ? Et pourquoi il est sur moi ? On dirait qu'il veut que je le saute !_

Le visage imperturbable, Shakka répondit : « Tu te fiches complètement de Spike. » Le Spike en question était descendu des épaules du phénix et se reposait sur un coussin un peu plus loin.

« Au contraire, son bien être est important. »

_C'est ça ouais. Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?_

Il suçota le lobe de l'oreille de Shakka qui gémit. « Comment pourrait-il grandir sainement si ses parents sont séparés ? Hein ? Dis le moi Shakka. »

_Bon sang il est trop doux ! Pourquoi il ne fait pas son numéro de phénix tout feu tout flamme ?_

Shakka haleta : « Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant de s'aimer ? Tu n'en veux qu'à mon corps, tu n'as aucun sentiment pour moi.»

Ikki ronronna à l'oreille de la vierge en sari : « Je t'ai connu plus perspicace que ça. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a voulu le corps de l'autre en premier. Mais moi… » Il souleva les jambes de Shakka pour qu'elles se retrouvent de part et d'autres de son corps, dans le même temps il allongea le chevalier d'or sur le lotus. « Moi je ne veux que t'aimer. » Souffla-t-il.

_Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de fondre comme un marshmallow ?_

_Waouh putain je suis trop fort !_ Pensa Ikki. Gourmand, il nota mentalement : _Et heureusement qu'il porte un Sari, c'est si simple à enlever._

Il faufila une de ses mains à travers le tissu, torturant doucement un téton frissonnant. L'autre main quand à elle, descendit doucement plus bas et frôla le désir du blond qui arqua le dos au contact éphémère.

_Plus…Plus !_

Les lèvres d'Ikki descendirent sur la gorge et suçotèrent allégrement le corps offert. Encore une fois, la main frôla la turgescence et Shakka frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

_Par Bouddha il ne peut pas aller plus vite !_

« Bon sang Ikki ! Tu ne peux pas te dépêcher ! » Rugit furieusement le blond.

Le phénix se redressa un peu vexé : « Quoi encore ? T'aimes pas quand je suis doux ? »

« Ça te ressemble pas ! »

« Et péter un câble ça te ressemble peut être ? Si tu me disais ce qui va pas ça m'aiderai un peu. »

Ikki se redressa furieux et tourna le dos à son amant en s'éloignant.

« Ikki ou vas-tu ? »

« Je me casse ! Ça me saoule ces histoires de gonzesses ! »

« Gonzesse ! Tu me prends pour une de ses misérables femelle ! Ikki revient immédiatement ! On n'en a pas fini toi et moi ! »

* * *

Shion qui venait de terminer son service –le travail à temps partiel c'était vraiment fun- vit sa plus 'vieille' femme accourir à lui.

« Shion enfin je te trouve ! »

« Il y a un problème ? Tu es toute pale ! »

« Aie j'ai mal au ventre…j'ai parlé avec Alone et il m'a dit… Purée j'ai trop mal au ventre ! »

Inquiet, Shion palpa le ventre de sa femme. Il fit couler son cosmos. Quelques secondes lui suffire pour détecter le problème.

« Un des bébés manque d'oxygène, il faut t'accoucher d'urgence ou on va le perdre. Et peut être toi avec. »

* * *

Prenant la main de son père, Honoré se tourna vers sa mère, le visage grave : « Je vais vivre avec mon père le chevalier du Verseau, avec mes frères Hyoga, Isaak et Cristal. Et je vais vivre avec mon deuxième père Milo du scorpion. »

A l'annonce, Milo dont toute la tension nerveuse retomba d'un coup se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Un peu perdu, Camus lui étreignit la main pour le soutenir.

« Quoi ! Je te l'interdis ! » S'exclama la mère.

« En quoi le fait que vous soyez ma génitrice fait de vous la personne qui devrait gérer ma vie ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais véritablement occuper de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester avec vous. »

« Bordel c'est quoi ces paroles impertinentes ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça ! »

« En effet…Vous ne m'avez jamais élevé. » Fit-il d'un ton pincé.

« Mais je ne te le permet pas ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ? »

« Bon à ce que je vois, le problème vient du fait que vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir du harem. Nous allons régler ceci de manière très simple. Etant moi-même du signe du Verseau je vais donc devenir apprenti au service du chevalier du Verseau. Et contre ça même si vous êtes ma mère, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Dorénavant je coupe tout lien avec vous, vous ne faites plus partit de ma vie comme le stipule le règlement du harem. »

Estomaquée, la mère regardait le garçon partir, chacune de ses mains dans celles des deux amants.

Troublé, Camus fixa l'enfant étrange dont il avait hérité la charge. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été si sage et si avisé à son âge. Et avoir autant de réparti d'ailleurs. Petit, il avait une trouille bleue des autres et seul Milo avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa carapace. Tournant la tête il regarda tendrement son amant pour qui déjà toute cette histoire faisait partit d'un lointain passé et qui souriait à la manière d'une banane.

« Mon Camus a un fils encore plus frigide et coincé ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Les autres chevaliers qui avaient assistés à la scène partir un à un, un peu secoué de voir un enfant si…adulte. Ils ne firent pas attention à la mère qui rageait dans son coin.

« Allez petite biquette. On va faire tes bagages et tu vas venir vivre avec moi. Pas question que tu restes plus longtemps ici. Ça à pas l'air très sain. » Fit Shura en portant son petit trésor alors qu'Aldébarran était déjà partit avec bébé et femme sous le bras.

« Hé les morpions ! C'est quoi votre couleur préféré que je puisse décorer votre chambre ? » Cria Deathmask alors qu'il était déjà dehors avec Mu.

« Rouge sang ! » Piailla la petite fille.

« Noir ! » Rajouta le petit garçon.

« Bon alors, qui c'est qui vient vivre avec moi et qui c'est qui reste ? » Chantonna Aphrodite.

_Une heure plus tard dans un centre commercial d'Athènes._

« Peuh ! Mais ya pas un pot de peinture de la couleur du sang ! » S'exclama Deathmask.

« On peut dire que tu t'y connais en couleur sanguine. » Sourit Mu.

« Bon vient on va aller voir si on ne peut pas avoir du sang quelques part, ça ira beaucoup mieux. »

« Quoi ? Nan mais t'es malade ? »

« Psychologiquement à ce qui parait je suis pas très net. »

« Ce n'est pas hygiénique de vivre dans le sang. Elle pourrait attraper une maladie. »

« Hein ! Mais je vais pas prendre de sang d'une de ces nanas qui a ses règles ! Je suis pas bête à ce point ! T'inquiètes l'hygiène ça me connait. On va aller trucider un de ces malfrats qui courts les rues. Comme ça j'aurais fait une bonne action et en plus ma morpionne aura un mur de sang frais. »

« Et combien de temps il va être frais son mur ? Tiens regarde un pot de peinture couleur orange sanguine ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

« Mouaih…ça pourrait le faire. Tu crois que ça irait bien avec quelque uns de mes masques comme décoration ? Oh ! Des pots de peinture noire ! Enfin ! »

« Mais Angelo tu vas quand même pas prendre que du noir ? Hé j'ai une idée ! Si on refaisait la voie lactée dans la chambre du garçon ce serait cool ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? On la voit bien la nuit. Ce serait cool de faire un truc genre la famille Adams ! »

« Gné ? Avec instrument de torture et tout ? Hors de question. T'es déjà pas net, autant sauver les pots cassés avec les petits. »

FIN du chapitre :p

bon ok le fils a Camus il fait quand même un peu flipper. mais bon vu comment ils sont tous timbrés dedans, je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien fait comme il est :p


	7. Chapter 5

Note à moi-même : dans cette fic on va considérer qu'Aphrodite (le chevalier) ne trucide pas sans le vouloir les gens qu'il peut toucher :p du moins quand il n'est pas revêtu de son armure.

**Manganiark :** mais shakka n'a plus besoin de ceinture de chasteté ! Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partit !XD roh !tu voulais un lemon. XD ne t'inquiètes pas je pense vous avoir assez fait languir :p et Ikki et Shakka on assez souffert de leur incompréhension…pour le moment XD

**Genre du chapitre : ben cette fois-ci éloignez les enfants de vos ordinateurs :p**

**Dernière ligne droite avant les retrouvailles…ou pas XD**

Le soleil se levait à peine. Shun sentait ses nerfs devenir de plus en plus fragile. Entendre la vierge pleurer la disparition d'Ikki lui avait au départ fait très plaisir, son frère était aimé par quelqu'un et allait enfin le laisser tranquille. Mais l'Andromède avait vite déchanté. Si c'était pour entendre les jérémiades de Shakka –pourtant si peu réputé pour ça- il aurait ardemment préféré avoir affaire à son pot de colle de frère. Shakka en mode dépression post rupture n'était pas beau à voir et à entendre. Mais surtout, la cocotte minute qu'était shun commençait à saturer car Shakka était sur son lit.

Depuis le départ d'Ikki, 'la' grande blonde s'était ruée chez lui pour savoir s'il était avec son frère ou s'il savait ou il avait bien pu se cacher. Mais devant la réponse négative du petit, Shakka ne s'était qu'effondré sur le lit du couple. Et il s'était retourné dans les draps qui avait vu les ébats des amoureux. Et il avait pleuré à chaude larmes dans les oreillers qui étaient les derniers témoins des confidences au lit. Shakka avait tout simplement détruit les derniers souvenirs physiques de son amant. L'odeur si viril de son Kagaho qu'il avait protégé avec tant d'acharnement depuis le départ du spectre l'avait quitté si soudainement qu'il avait senti une grande déchirure en lui. Lui qui pourtant avait interdit aux servantes de changer les draps. Il avait préféré dormir sur le grand canapé de leurs premiers ébats qu'il avait fait venir du grenier de chez les femmes du sanctuaire pour protéger au mieux l'odeur de son mâle. Le lit avait été l'endroit ou Shun avait pu faire sentir l'odeur du père à leur enfant. Comment allait-il faire si plus tard le petit phénix ne reconnaitrait pas son père ?

Interdit, Shun en avait été amorphe pendant quelques jours. Mais ce matin, il était temps de changer tout ça. La sourde colère, qui avait soudainement disparu était revenu en force. Et si Shakka ne partait pas de son nid douillet manu militari, il n'y aurait plus de bouddha pour protéger le temple de la vierge. Foi de Shun.

« Ça suffit ! » Rugit le petit homme. Shakka ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, engoncé dans son profond désarroi amoureux. Furieux, il tira violemment sur les draps, dévoilant le corps un peu amaigri de l'autre chevalier. Depuis le départ de son amant, il n'avait pas mangé mais il était habitué au jeun. « J'en ai marre, fiche le camp de mon lit ! »

« Mais ! » Geignit la vierge sous le froid soudain.

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! Va retrouver Ikki et baisaient ensemble une bonne foi pour toute ! » Cria Shun en faisant brusquement sortir Shakka de sa chambre. Et avant de fermer la porte il refourgua le marsupial dans les bras de Shakka. « Et occupes toi de ton fils ! Espèce de mère indigne ! Je dois déjà m'occuper du mien !»

Spike se tortilla et quitta brusquement les bras du chevalier. Il s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Shakka s'effondra au sol, tendant le bras vers son enfant.

« Spike !...Alors toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ? » Pleura-t-il.

« Baka ! » Fit la voix étouffée de Shun derrière la porte. « T'émets tellement d'ondes négatives que ça le perturbe ! Va retrouver Ikki ou je te trucides !»

« Mais je ne sais même pas ou il est ! »

« Certainement pas au sanctuaire ! Maintenant si je t'entends encore geindre, soit assuré qu'Ikki ne te reverra plus jamais et ça ferra un grand bien à l'humanité ! »

* * *

Aiolia finissait de mettre les vêtements dans le sac de voyage à son frère. Se retournant il serra fort le sagittaire entre ses bras. Il murmura tendrement contre l'oreille de son ex-grand frère.

« Surtout fait attention à toi. »

Aiolios repoussa le lion : « Purée t'es énervant ! Je ne pars pas en mission au Darfour ! »

« T'as mission est de protéger et d'obéir au petit pope. »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu me demandes ça ! C'est une personne influente du sanctuaire. Il y a énormément de danger autour de lui. Ce sera pire quand les autres dieux seront là. »

« Crétin ! Il ne risque rien ! Il est au temple d'Athéna je te rappelle ! »

Le sagittaire s'éloigna mais la suppliante voix de son frère le fit se retourner.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu dois certes lui obéir mais si jamais…il lui vient des idées de propositions malsaines…qu'il en veuille à ton corps…repousse le d'accord et vient me voir. Je lui ferais sa fête.»

Aiolios rougit sous l'insinuation. « Mais t'es barjot ou quoi ? »

* * *

Après avoir changé la literie –ça ne servait plus à rien de vouloir conserver l'inexistant ersatz d'effluve de Kagaho- et nourrit son petit phénix qui commençait à bien s'emplumer, Shun avait décidé de faire un petit tour aux arènes pour se détendre. Le cosmos furibond et la démarche lourde, il descendait les milliers de marches, réveillant aux passages les différents gardiens qui virent cela comme le signal que Shion allait bientôt passer. Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour ou Shion devait inspecter les temples mais les chevaliers d'ors ne se faisait pas trop de bile. Depuis la naissance de ses jumeaux, Shion était sur un petit nuage. Il ne verrait même pas les vêtements et les accessoires de maquillage qui trainaient dans le douzième temple, ni les livres commencés d'Honoré dans le temple du verseau ou du scorpion, ni les dessins sur les murs de Shura, ni le temple à nouveau vide d'Aiolios, ni la suie et le bordel chez Mu. Il ne sentirait pas le renfermé chez Dohko, ni le sang chez Saga qui avait récolté de sérieuses blessures depuis son entrevu avec la déesse, ni la peinture à peine posée chez Deathmask, et encore moins l'odeur des couches sales du petit d'Aldébarran.

Dans le temple du bélier, Angelo s'étira avant de caresser le corps offert de son amant pour le réveiller au plus vite.

« Mmh…Quoi ? »

« Bon matin. » Fit le cancer cajoleur. Il embrassa de manière empressé le chevalier du bélier. Mu était habitué à voir son amant si…affamé au réveil mais pourtant, le cancer semblait plus pressé de quitter le lit que de rester avec lui. A peine il avait commencé à répondre au baiser que l'autre s'était éloigné. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, Deathmask partit en sifflotant pour se doucher.

Fronçant les sourcils et encore embrumé par le sommeil Mu ne comprenait pas. Généralement quand Deathmask partait à la salle de bain sans lui avoir fait les derniers outrages il lui lançait un de ses regards de braise en lançant un : « Je vais me doucher, tu veux bien me frotter le dos ? » qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question.

Kiki rigola devant la mine contrarié de son maître.

« Vous avez oublié je parie ! »

« Mmh ? Il y a quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Ben oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va chercher les petits du harem. Allez maître ! J'ai hâte qu'ils voient leur nouvelle chambre ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que Shion va bien pouvoir y penser.»

* * *

Enfin en bas du sanctuaire, Shun s'ébroua la crinière et se lécha les babines en quête d'une proie. Un groupe de gardes qui faisaient leur ronde reniflèrent de dédains à la vue du petit chevalier.

« Non mais regardez moi ça. La femelle au spectre est venue faire une petite visite de courtoisie. »

Un autre ricana : « T'es venue écarter les jambes ma mignonne ? »

« Il te manque tant que tu vas voir ailleurs ? »

Mais tous arrêtèrent leurs railleries quand le regard tueur du jeune homme se posa pour eux. Une aura noire entoura Shun, la simple armure devint divine et les chaînes cliquetèrent, avides de sang.

Rapidement, Shun en fracassa un sur les marches.

Seiya qui passait par là, vint en aide aux pauvres gardes malmenés qui s'enfuyaient vers les temples, en quête d'une aide des instances supérieures.

* * *

Athéna s'étira sur le perron du temple popal. Ha ! Il faisait si bon avec la pluie qu'il y avait eu cette nuit ! A ces côtés, Aiolios respira profondément l'air frais alors qu'Alone avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Si tu es encore fatigué, tu peux aller te recoucher Alone. » Murmura tendrement la déesse.

« Non, j'ai promis à Shion de le faire à sa place mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit y aller si tôt. »

« Simple, ils doivent être prêt à tout moment. S'ils espéraient faire les dernières retouches avant l'arrivée de Shion, ils se mettent les doigts dans le nez. Ça va être marrant de les voir avec les traces de leurs oreillers.» Ria la déesse. « Dommage qu'Aiolia soit déjà levé. »

Aiolios frotta le dos de son ami : « oh il est certainement partis se recoucher pour ruminer contre Marine. »

« Quoi ? Encore ! Mais faut lui trouver quelqu'un au lionceau ! Tiens que faites vous là, vous ?»

Kiki ne fit que rigoler en réponse et Mu sourit doucement : « Nous allons chercher les petits à Angelo. »

« Ouais je leur ai fait une super chambre ! Ils vont l'adorer ! » Sourit Deathmask.

« Je suis sur que tu as su comprendre leur gout. » Sourit indulgemment Athéna. Mu grimaça un peu, les enfants allaient peut être apprécié, mais peut être pas elle et Shion.

* * *

Shakka s'était téléporté à Death Quenn Island mais aucunes traces de son phénix. De même qu'à l'orphelinat du phénix et dans les différentes villes et autres lieux qu'ils avaient visités lors de leur voyage nuptial. Spike grogna dans ses bras et enroula sa longue queue autour des muscles fins de la vierge. Il fixa les yeux de son enfant puis murmura : « Mais oui…il doit certainement être là-bas. »

* * *

Un garde s'écrasa violement sur les murs du temple du bélier. Il cracha du sang et tomba au sol, l'impact avait profondément marqué le mur.

Les autres gardes restant entrèrent dans le temple en criant.

« Chevalier du bélier ou êtes-vous ? »

Mais le temple était désespérément vide. Seiya essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser son ami mais la diplomatie n'était pas son fort et il empirait même les choses. Les gardes furent rapidement hors courses. S'armant de tout son courage, Seiya déploya son cosmos et fit sa plus puissante attaque.

Shun voyait très bien la comète se diriger vers et sourit cruellement. D'un mouvement ample des chaînes, il dévia la trajectoire de l'attaque et Seiya s'élança vers le plafond sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il détruisit le plafond mais avant qu'il ne s'élance trop loin dans le ciel infini, les chaînes d'Andromède saucissonnèrent ses jambes pour le ramener sur terre.

* * *

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre. Athéna vit soudainement une comète quitter le temple du bélier avant de revenir brusquement au sol, détruisant totalement le premier temple.

« Que…SEIYA ! » Le cri divin retentit dans tout le sanctuaire, réveillant les dernières marmottes qui n'avaient pas bougé à l'écroulement du temple.

Athéna s'élança, vite suivit par Alone et Aiolios.

Pragmatique Mu murmura : « Bah au moins, on va éviter de faire un jeu stupide pour savoir dans quelle maison on va dormir. »

* * *

Saga sortit de son temple, avisant curieusement le drame qui se déroulait un peu plus bas. La déesse passa en trombe à côté de lui, sans lui accorder un regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alone et Aiolios s'arrêtèrent près de lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si blessé ? » Demanda Alone. « Vous devez rester coucher. »

« Les blessures divines sont les pires à soigner comme celles du cœur. » Murmura l'homme en s'approchant alors que ses cheveux devenaient gris et ses yeux rouges.

« Père ! » S'exclama le garçon. Aiolios n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que son ami étreignait déjà l'ex-pope qui lui rendait d'ailleurs le câlin ! Interdit, le sagittaire ne savait que faire.

Mais déjà, l'adulte s'éloignait de l'enfant : « Athéna m'a interdit de te voir. »

« Mais vous êtes mon père ! »

Gris-chan sourit amèrement : « J'ai fait des choses ignobles autrefois. Je risque de te pervertir. »

« N'importe quoi ! Moi je la convainque rai ! J'ai besoin de vous ! »

Et en voyant les yeux déterminés de l'enfant, Le Gris sut qu'Athéna se plierait face à la demande, non…l'ordre d'Alone. Et il pourrait enfin voir son fils.

* * *

Athéna arriva sur la scène du crime, Seiya s'extirpa tant bien que mal des décombres.

« TOI ! AU CACHOT ! »

« Mais Athé… ! » Seiya n'eut pas le temps de plaider sa cause que déjà le cosmos divin le téléportait dans les geôles. Plus loin, Shun qui était caché dans un bosquet sourit doucement, enfin apaisé.

* * *

Ikki était en train de faire un feu quand Shakka se téléporta brusquement dans ses bras.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! » Le chevalier d'or enserrait son amant entre ses bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher, de peur qu'il s'enfuit à nouveau. Sa litanie continuait, toujours les mêmes mots entrecoupés de sanglot.

Ikki ne disait rien et au bout de quelques minutes, Shakka redressa la tête vers les yeux colériques de son amant.

« Aimes-moi. » Murmura le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Ikki détacha Spike des bras de son amant pour le poser avec un peu de rudesse au sol. L'animal en profita pour rejoindre la foret et ses congénères qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps.

Ikki retourna le gold pour l'allonger sur l'herbe et écrasa ses lèvres sur la bouche fine, il envahit prestement la cavité chaude, de ses mains il tira brusquement l'étoffe la déchirant par endroit dans sa hâte. Il caressa avidement le corps offert.

Shakka arqua le dos quand le phénix suçota son cou et embrassa ses reins. Il geignit quand le garçon le prépara sommairement. Et il hurla quand après ce qui lui parut des siècles, son amant entra enfin en lui après lui avoir écarté avidement les jambes. Il griffa le dos de l'autre sous ses coups de buttoir et se colla à l'autre corps lors de l'extase final.

Ikki s'affala sur son amant et Shakka apprécia de le sentir sur lui et en lui. La tension malsaine était enfin tombé entre les deux hommes et ils bénirent tout deux ce sentiment de plénitude qui les enveloppai.

Quelques gouttes d'eau rafraichirent les surprirent, relevant tout deux la tête alors qu'un grondement émanait du ciel sombre, ils sourirent.

« Le ciel aussi a besoin d'évacuer la tension. » Murmura Shakka. Il voulut se retirer mais Ikki le retint de ses bras et d'un grognement. « Ikki voyons ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir électrocuté et il faut qu'on aille se laver.»

Ikki éclata d'un rire chaud que l'autre trouva magnifique. Ikki suçota l'oreille de son amant et ronronna : « On se lavera plus tard dans la rivière, la on va juste profiter de la grotte et rattraper nos bêtises. Je vais tellement te couvrir de mon odeur que tu ne retrouveras plus la tienne.»

Rien que d'imaginer le vaste programme impliquant son amant, le phénix se sentit raidir. Il fondit sur la gorge offerte alors que Shakka gémit sous le nouvel assaut.

**Je vous l'avez dit, ce chapitre n'est pas pour les mineurs :p**

**A bientôt pour la suite^^ Ceci est comme vous avez pu le constater avec le titre, le dernier chapitre avant la rencontre avec les autres dieux lol**

Comme vous l'avez vu, un temple a été détruit (merci** licylie** pour ton idée :p) d'ailleurs savez-vous comment ce temple a été choisi ? Simple j'ai pioché au hasard XD au départ je voulais détruire le temple du sagittaire pour pouvoir permettre à aiolios de partir vivre au 13eme temple (mais aiolia aurait certainement fait valoir son droit d'ainesse) et après je me suis imaginé les conséquences de chaque destruction des temples (sauf le 13eme évidemment on va pas détruire la demeure d'alone-sama) et comme je n'arrivais pas à choisir, j'ai décidé de pioché :p et c'est tombé sur celui de Mu^^


	8. Chapter 6,1

La flemme de faire la présentation XD

Manganiark : shun est censé être du signe vierge mais là…gros doute XD

Daisy : on aime toute quand shun révèle sa véritable nature ! merci qui ? merci monsieur bénou !

**Les rêves d'une vie passée 1**

_Il ouvrit les yeux et fut subjugué par la clarté du firmament au dessus de lui. N'était-il pas censé être mort pour sauver le bébé qui était censé devenir la déesse Athéna? Voir un ciel sans nuage le surprit. Le soleil juste au dessus de lui agressait ses yeux endormis mais réchauffait sa chair éprouvée. L'herbe chatouillait son corps endormi. L'odeur douce des fleurs apaisait son esprit tourmenté. Avait-il réussit sa mission ? Ou étaient la petite déesse et l'homme qui l'avait trouvé ? Ou était son armure ? Saga était-il devenus véritablement mauvais ? Mais pourquoi pense t-il à ça ? Athéna était bien vivante dans le monde réel ! Et avait justement pris la place de bébé-saori ! Soudain une tête fit brusquement éruption dans son champ de vision : « Oy ! Tu es enfin réveillé ? »_

_Pourquoi cet homme parlait le grec ancien ? Bon, en temps que membre de la chevalerie d'Athéna, il arrivait à comprendre et parler la langue mais n'en voyait l'utilité que pour les vieux bouquins et les archives du pope._

_Il se redressa et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Il était grand et bien bâtis, il arborait une tenue de chevalier grec de l'ancien temps mais n'avait pourtant ni casque, ni bouclier, ni glaive._

_« Je suis Castor, fils de Thyndare et de Leda. Bienvenue en Elysion, chevalier d'Athéna. »_

* * *

Aiolios se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le corps chaud d'Alone contre lui et la voix pâteuse de son ami chuchota dans le noir : « Mmm…Keskia lio ? »

« Ché pas…j'ai fais un drôle de rêve. »

Alone enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour lui faire une étreinte douce.

« Calin…magique…pour…protéger. » Alone ne continua pas sa phrase, déjà repartit au pays des songes. Aiolios se calla un peu plus confortablement contre l'autre garçon. La chaleur de son ami l'apaisait. Il était près à retourner dans ce drôle de rêve.

* * *

_Quelques semaines s'étaient passées. Il avait fait la connaissance de certains héros mythologiques ou non, quand ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas déjà réincarnés, lassés de ne rien faire. Il avait vu de magnifiques nymphes et autres dryades et naïades. Il avait parlé avec des êtres aux cœurs purs et voir autant de pureté l'avait déstabilisé. Comment des êtres comme eux pouvaient exister ? Il n'était pas ignorant au point de savoir que la Terre n'était pas un havre de paix. Mais dans un sens, ça le rassurait. Tant que des êtres d'exceptions comme eux vivaient, les chevaliers d'Athéna n'auraient pas l'impression de se battre que pour un monde corrompue._

_Il arriva enfin au sommet de la montagne, et pourtant il n'était ni fatigué, ni glacé. La neige était douce mais il ne sentait pas sa froideur. Il n'était qu'esprit et âme ici. Le froid, la fatigue, la faim –même s'il avait pris l'habitude de manger les plats de Ganymède- n'avaient pas d'emprise sur lui. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu ressentir tout ses effets négatifs après tout volonté fait acte aux Enfers. De part sa simple détermination, les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant au jeune homme le loisir d'observer le temple d'Hadès, là ou reposait le corps du dieu des Enfers et ses deux alliés, Hypnos et Thanatos. Il se rappela vaguement avoir déjà observé ce temple dans une autre vie. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, le souvenir de ses anciennes existences allait revenir petit à petit. Comme autrefois, il ressentait l'immense tristesse émanant du lieu._

_« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le chevalier sagittaire ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà de retour en Elysion ! » _

_Aiolios releva la tête et vit alors dans le ciel la réplique exacte de Castor, mais l'homme avait deux ailes immaculés dans le dos._

_« Tu dois être Pollux. Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_L'ange battit un peu des ailes et se posa gracieusement sur un autre pic de glace : « Je viens voir mon frère et je fuis Héra. » Devant l'air curieux du jeune chevalier il s'expliqua : « Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nombre d'enfants illégitimes de Zeus vivent en Elysion. En l'absence de Père, même les enfants devenus totalement Dieux préfèrent éviter l'Olympe et les colères d'Héra. Le mieux et de venir en Elysion, on est tranquille car contrairement à la Terre, Héra ne peut venir ici comme elle le souhaite. Oncle Hadès nous laisse venir tant que l'on n'embête ni ne viole les âmes pures et qu'on ne massacre pas trop les héros en mal d'action. »_

_Son regard calme se tourna vers le temple et un air de tristesse voila les yeux du demi-dieu : « Autrefois aussi, tu venais ici. »_

_« J'ai ressenti de la tristesse, je voulais voir ou se trouvait la source. Pourquoi alors que le paysage et la vie ici sont si beaux, le dieu des Enfers émet-il autant de tristesse ? » Le chevalier ferma les yeux semblant revivre un instant passé._

_**Parce que depuis des siècles,…**_

_« Parce que depuis des siècles… »_

_« …oncle Hadès n'a revu sa bien-aimée Perséphone. Elle aurait du vivre avec lui pendant six mois d'une année humaine, c'était une décision du dieu des dieux. Mais la mère de Perséphone, Demeter était extrêmement possessive envers sa fille. Alors que Zeus partit avec quelques autres dieux visiter des mondes inconnus, elle en profita pour récupérer sa fille. Elle le fit intelligemment. Elle enrôla nombre de chevaliers d'Athéna pendant que celle-ci se reposait entre deux réincarnations et les convainquit que Hadès était le mal incarné. Grace au chevalier du cancer de l'époque, ils purent s'introduire en enfers. Mais seul deux chevaliers réussirent à atteindre l'Elysion. Le chevalier du sagittaire qui était une de tes anciennes vies enleva la déesse Perséphone après avoir enfermé Hypnos et Thanatos dans un coffret sacré. Démeter accompagna discrètement-mais pas assez pour qu'Hadès reconnaisse son cosmos- le chevalier du pégase et celui-ci réussit à blesser légèrement le dieu des Enfers avant qu'il ne soit enfermé à son tour. Deux siècles plus tard, Hadès brisa le sceau et investit le corps d'un être pur vivant sur Terre pour rechercher tranquillement Perséphone et ne plus blesser son divin corps. Par hasard, il rencontra un chevalier d'Athéna et reconnu l'armure du pégase. Commença alors la véritable première Guerre Sainte. » Aiolios rouvrit lentement les yeux. « Je m'en souviens, tu me l'a déjà dit dans une autre vie. »_

_« Tout comme tu te souviens de ma réponse à d'autres questions. » Soupira Pollux. « Hadès ne nous crut pas quand on lui a dit avoir vu Demeter, après tout nous ne l'avions pas vu et nous nous basions que sur des suppositions. Mais j'ai pu parler aux chevaliers morts pour l'enlèvement et ils m'ont assurés que c'était Démeter qui était l'instigatrice. Hadès ne voulu rien entendre. Nous avions bien vu la surprise et l'effroi d'Athéna quand son oncle qu'elle adorait lui a déclaré la guerre. »_

_D'un coup d'aile souple, Castor agrippa le chevalier et s'envola avec lui. « Passons à autre chose. Je suis sur qu'avec tout leurs jeux débiles, mon frère et ses amis ne t'ont pas encore montré la fontaine de vision ! Je suis sur que tu te demandes ce qu'est devenu l'hôte d'Athéna.»_

* * *

« Aiolios. Réveille-toi. » Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit papillonner les yeux. Alone, au dessus de lui sourit doucement. « La délégation d'Asguard arrive aujourd'hui mais j'aimerai passer voir ma mère d'abord. »

« Ta mère ? »

Le visage d'Alone s'éclaira : « Oui, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu à cause d'Athéna. J'aimerai te la présenter. Et puis, elle attend un bébé ! »

Encore un peu stupéfait, Aiolios se laissa entrainer à la petite salle de bain privé de la chambre. Bordel il pensait que son ami était orphelin !

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » Aiolios enleva sa tunique de nuit et son boxeur pour entrer dans l'eau chaude du petit bassin. Tournant la tête, il rougit alors brusquement à la vue d'un téton rose sur la peau blanche de son ami. Il avait toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand il voyait son ami peu vêtu- et des fois il avait des bouffées de chaleur quand il était habillé à la mode petit pope. C'était vraiment bizarre comme sensation.

Alone rougit un petit peu de gène, il ne voulait pas que son ami croit qu'il lui cachait des choses ! Il entra lui aussi dans l'eau et se mit à frotter doucement le dos de son ami avec une fleur de bain.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, surtout avec Athéna dans les parages qui veut être ma nouvelle maman. Je ne savais quelle serait sa réaction. En même temps, étant devenu chevalier du peintre, je suis censé ne plus avoir de lien avec ma véritable mère selon les lois du sanctuaire. »

Un peu gêné mais apaisé comme toujours de l'attention de son ami, il prit une autre fleur de bain avec un peu de savon pour le caresser à son tour. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon bain avec Alone pour bien commencer une journée.

« Dis…si on faisait de nouveau rencontrer ta maman et ton papa…ils réagiraient comment ? »

« Bah…bonne question ! »

Plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans les quartiers reculés du harem, là ou les habitants pouvaient vivre tranquillement et élever leurs enfants. Alone vint embrasser une femme avec un ventre rond. Sa mère. Aiolios se souvint de l'avoir vu dans une autre vie, peut-être quand Sisyphe était venu en Elysion ou bien une vie sur terre ? Bien sur elle semblait plus vieille que la fois ou il l'avait vu dans son autre vie…Tout devint noir autour de lui avant qu'une scène ne soit joué devant ses yeux.

_Un homme d'âge mur sourit à une jeune fille magnifique dans ses bras. C'était un père et son enfant. Un jeune homme courut vers la petite._

_« Andromeda ! Andromeda ! »_

_Elle quitta les bras de son père et se transforma en une femme aussi belle qu'une déesse : « Persée ! »_

_A côté de lui, Hercule rigola : « ça y ait, Persée vient d'apprendre qu'elle veut se réincarner. »_

Alone se tourna vers son ami : « Aiolios ! Je te présente ma maman. »

« Enchantée je suis Anna. Merci de veiller sur mon fils. »

* * *

La princesse Freya sourit en sortant du jet. Il était encore un peu tôt mais on sentait vraiment l'écart de différence entre son pays natal et ici. Derrière elle, les deux jumeaux regardèrent les alentours, à la recherche d'un quelconque danger envers la sœur d'Hilda. Ça serait très mal pris qu'elle se fasse tuer pendant leurs gardes. Elle se permit d'offrir son visage juvénile au dieu soleil, se gorgeant de chaleur avant de descendre et de saluer Athéna, ses chevaliers d'ors –armures rutilantes sous le soleil, à croire qu'ils les avaient passé au karcher- le pope et le petit pope.

Quand vint la présentation d'Alone elle ne comprit pas trop l'histoire. Ce petit allait devenir le pope ? Ou bien il l'était déjà ?ça devait être en rapport avec son cosmos, il était peut être très puissant… Bah toute ces histoires de cosmos elle ne comprenait pas trop, certes elle en maîtrisait un peu mais on avait surtout instruit sa sœur aînée. Elle coula un regard vers le jeune garçon, en tout cas, il vraiment trop _mignon._

Une fois devant les marches du premier temple, Athéna grimaça. Elle aurait peut être du téléporter la jeune fille directement à son temple mais elle aurait été forcement au courant.

« Hum…désolé pour le désordre. On s'est reçu une comète. » Ironisa Shion.

« Oh ! » Fit la jeune fille, crédule. « C'est vraiment dangereux ! »

Derrière ses deux gardiens se frappèrent en même temps le front, il était évident qu'en parlant de comète, le pope sous-entendait pégase.

« Bon, pour vous éviter les marches, on va se téléporter. » Annonça la déesse. « Shakka. »

La vierge tira un peu la tête –intérieurement s'entend ! C'était écrit 'portoloin' sur son front peut être ?

Les autres chevaliers soupirèrent et dire qu'ils avaient passés toute la veille à bien nettoyer pour faire bonne impression !

« Pas la peine de nous emmener Aiolios et moi, on va au 3eme temple. » Alone agrippa son ami et commença à partir. Athéna fit un pas en avant, inquiète.

« Alone, voyons. »

Il se tourna vers la déesse : « Les discussions ne sont pas pour tout de suite, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit indispensable pour le moment. Et puis sans vouloir vous offenser déesse, je dois aller voir mon père. J'ai des choses importantes à lui dire et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. »

* * *

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver au temple de son père, Shun arriva devant eux en gambadant joyeusement. Son petit phénix sur l'épaule avait bien grossit et s'était emplumée, même si des trous disgracieux étaient encore présent sur son plumage sanglant.

L'oiseau les accueillit avec un cri lugubre –c'était bien un bénou ce truc. Et Shun sourit largement.

« Bonjour ! J'ai entendu dire que Freya était arrivé. Quand est-ce qu'arrive Hadès. »

Alone soupira : « Malheureusement, ton bénou ne sera pas la avant quelque jour. »

Shun perdit instantanément son sourire… « ho… » Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent… « Faut que j'aille voir Death' » Il disparut en un clin d'œil.

**voila le new chap! heureuses? j'ai bien répondu à toutes les reviews?**


	9. Chapter 6,2

**Non ne dites rien sur mon rythme de parution XD Je sais :p ya bien la flemme dans le lot mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de problèmes et mes études. Désolé que ça interfère dans mon rythme d'écriture.**

**Daisy : **Andromède est réincarné dans la mère à Alone. Shun n'est donc pas Andromède mais porte son armure :p Non Castor et Pollux ne se sont pas réincarné (du moins n'en ont pas l'intention pour le moment) et puis…c'est la faute au Moires toutes ses réincarnations bizarres :p

**Manganiark : **il fait chaud quand Alone enlève ses fringues combien de temps notre Aiolios va-t-il tenir ? wouah ! j'avais pas pensé à faire un lien de parenté entre la mère à Alone et Shun ! Mais je ne pense pas. Shun est nippon et la mère à Alone n'a aucun gène asiatique :p. Comment Death' va s'en sortir ? La suite dans cet épisode ! **+ message important : **dans mon autre fic tu as bien trouvé que c'était la bête du Gévaudan ! (j'avoue c'était pas difficile^^) donc je peux te faire un OS ou drabble sur le couple que tu veux. Attention pour pimenter un peu: un des personnages du couple (ou les deux) doit appartenir à l'Enfer (Hadès, Hypnos, Thanatos, les dieux des rêves de Lost Canvas, Pandore ou un spectre) et tu dois me donner un mot ou une citation (ne fais pas comme Baella qui m'en a donné plusieurs c'est trop dur ! Pitié !) que je devrai mettre dans l'histoire.

**Licylie : **Shun tabasser Death' ? Mu viendra t'il au secours de son bien aimé ?

**Baella :** DM messenger (tiens ce serait marrant de faire un chapitre sur ça !)…la seule messagerie au monde qui offre la possibilité d'avoir des contacts en Enfers…Mais pas sur que le message arrive dans les délais. La mère d'Alone n'est pas un perso déjà croisé. Un ticket ? Non je crois pas c'est moi la preum's ! PS : tu sais que bizarrement, l'histoire des lunettes de soleil rose en forme de cœur pour ton OS ben…j'ai trouvé une idée ! Par contre le reste j'arrive pas ! mais t'inquiètes je vaincrai !

**Délivrez-le du mâle : Le temps de la paix !**

_**(Les rêves d'une vie passée 2 )**_

Saga était toujours surpris de voir venir à lui son petit…enfin…le fils à Gris-chan plutôt. Et ça lui faisait drôlement bizarre de retrouver son ami d'enfance aussi…identique. Aiolios n'avait pas changé depuis sa mort, toujours aussi jeune. Mais leur lien d'autrefois n'était plus le même.

Il ne pouvait plus être le meilleur ami du sagittaire, celui-ci bien que mature pour son âge était encore un enfant alors que lui…ben il était adulte. Il aurait bien aimé retourner à cette époque ou il n'avait pas la mort de son ami sur la conscience, ou le vieux Shion dirigeait encore le sanctuaire et qu'il n'avait pas viré maboul.

_Dis tout de suite que je dérange !_

Saga soupira et déposa un plateau de biscuit devant les jeunes gens qui se servirent sans attendre.

« Alors ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec nos invités du grand nord ? »

« Boarch ! Achone vouchait pas » Aiolios déglutit brusquement « Rester avec la déesse Athéna plus longtemps, et puis servir de guide c'est trop chiant. »

Pour la forme, le gémeau donna une pichenette à son ancien ami : « Evite d'en mettre partout en postillonnant, ça casse ton image de chevalier protecteur. »

Alone gloussa et tourna son regard pur vers l'hôte de l'âme à son père. « Je voulais venir passer du temps avec toi. Et puis… » Alone regarda autour de lui, comme pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes : « Je dois aussi rendre visite à ma véritable maman, tu voudrais bien m'accompagner. »

Le corps de Saga se tendit brusquement à l'annonce et se transforma immédiatement en un Gris-chan très triste : « Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, t'as oublié ? »

Alone fronça les sourcils : « Je suis pope, je fais ce que je veux et je veux que tu m'accompagnes voir maman. »

Innocemment, Aiolios annonça alors qu'il était en train de se régaler d'un sablé : « Et si vous y alliez maintenant ? Je doute qu'Athéna ne fasse visiter le harem à l'innocente Freya. »

En effet, la petite Freya, ambassadrice d'Asguard était en train de tranquillement se désaltérer en compagnie de ses hôtes sur la terrasse du temple popal. Elle admirait le climat de Grèce et son soleil chaleureux quand une lumière rose et verte suivit d'un oiseau à l'aspect lugubre se rua sur l'un des chevaliers d'Or.

Le pauvre cancer, qui était la pauvre victime de l'étrange phénomène se retrouva à l'intérieur de la demeure et secoué comme un prunier. Mu bien qu'aimant follement son amant n'était pas suicidaire pour autant, préféra donc observer inquiet la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Je t'ai cherché partout crétin ! »

L'insulte proférée par Shun glaça le sang du misérable chevalier d'Or. Quelle merde avait-il foutu sans qu'il le sache pour que l'Andromède le secoue comme ça?

« Ey Morpion ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Emmène-moi en Enfer ! »

« Euh… Dans d'autres circonstances et bien que tu me casses les burnes j'aurais certainement adoré que ton masque vienne décorer ma demeure mais je doute que notre bien aimé déesse et ton grand frère accepte que tu meurs si jeune.»

« Je veux voir Kagaho ! »

« Ha heu…écoutes. Je doute que dans ton état se soit très apprécié que tu y ailles, je vais y aller et je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ? »

Shun sourit : « C'est vrai ? Merci Deathmask tu es trop gentil ! »

Mu soupira de soulagement, son Death' ne risquait rien et n'avait rien fait de mal.

Le cancer ronchonna, c'est qu'il lui foutrait les boules ce gamin ! Et le piaf qui se marrait allègrement dans son coin…franchement les jeunes de nos jours ! C'était eux qui devaient trembler devant lui ! Pas l'inverse !

* * *

_La guerre était finie. A travers la fontaine, Sasha poussait son dernier souffle, le regard vide et l'esprit brisé d'avoir du affronter son propre frère. Tous étaient morts, Dohko et Shion étaient les deux seuls chevaliers survivant._

_Le Lost Canvas, œuvre magnifique d'Alone et d'Hadès se désagrégeait. Il ne put s'empêcher une larme de couler. Cette âme si pure s'était vu souiller par la tristesse d'un dieu voulant venger son aimée._

_Ils avaient vaincu. Mais le monde des Enfers laverait l'affront dans la douleur et le désespoir. Ces amis seraient jugés. Le Cocyte serait leur demeure jusqu'à leur prochaine incarnation. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas alors ?_

_La Terre était sauve mais a quel prix ? Même si Athéna dans le monde des rêves lui avait fait comprendre que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu survivre…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'amour et l'abnégation de sa déesse envers le petit Alone aurait pu empêcher la venue d'Hadès._

_Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule. Pollux certainement._

_« La seule chose que tu puisses faire est de protéger la Terre en attendant le retour de Zeus. Seul lui pourra tirer cette histoire vieille de milliers d'années au clair. »_

_« Mais quand reviendra t'il ? Est-il toujours vivant ? Veux-t-il tout simplement revenir voir le premier monde qui l'a vue naître ? »_

_La fontaine se troubla alors que Tenma poussait son dernier soupir et qu'une unique larme quittait le corps froid d'Alone._

_Il se tourna vers son ami : « Depuis des siècles, nous tentons de résonner le seigneur Hadès mais nous échouons à chaque fois. »_

_« Je comprends ton tourment. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire et tu le sais. »_

_Soudainement, apparurent trois vielles femmes avec deux boules lumineuses. Les moires se tenaient devant eux et avaient guidé deux âmes avec elles._

_Celle qui mettait le fil dans le fuseau, Lachesis s'exclama : « Et dire que j'étais sure de mon coup cette fois-ci ! »_

_Clotho la fileuse grogna à son tour : « Intercéder en la faveur d'Athéna pour qu'elle soit la sœur d'Hadès n'a servit à rien ! J'ai même l'impression que ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses. Hadès va vraiment l'avoir au travers de la gorge.»_

_Atropos soupira : « La destinée des dieux est complexe. Il est pourtant dit que le sang de Cronos aurait raison du mensonge divin. Et dire que même notre petit Thanatos et son frère se sont retrouvés souillés par cette histoire.»_

_« …ios. »_

_« En attendant on a deux âmes à remettre en forme. Je doute qu'on utilise ces deux là pour la prochaine guerre sainte. Alone et Sasha ont vraiment besoin de repos. Dommage qu'on n'a pas pu prendre Tenma aussi mais les Enfers doivent le juger. Peu être plus tard, un peu avant qu'il se réincarne pour lui adoucir l'âme.»_

_« ..Toi…Aio »_

_Atropos se tourna alors vers eux : « Tiens ! Pollux et Sisyphe nos deux compères préférés. Désolé on a encore échoué. Mais on ne s'inquiète pas, il est écrit que la vérité éclatera et la destinée ne ment jamais. »_

_« Aiolios »_

_« En attendant, prenez bien soin de ses âmes, elles en ont bien besoins. »_

_« Réveille-toi ! »_

_Et alors que les deux lumières se posaient au sol pour prendre la forme de deux petits enfants sanglotant dans leur sommeil, il se jura de ne plus les faire pleurer._

Il entrouvrit les yeux, engourdit. Il s'était endormit dans le temple des gémeaux en attendant le retour de son ami.

« Ha ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à t'endormir partout ? Tu es malade ? »

Aiolios frotta ses yeux et bailla : « Non je fais juste des rêves bizarres, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il regarda autour de lui : « Ou est Saga ? »

Alone gloussa : « Il est encore avec maman. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de les réunir tout les deux ! » Puis il fronça les sourcils : « Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de séparer oncle Saga et papa, ça doit être très embêtant pour eux. »

« Certainement pas ! Notre déesse va certainement en profiter pour tuer ton père et garder son chevalier des gémeaux ! Et puis vu tout ce qu'il a fait avant, les autres n'hésiteraient pas à demander sa mort. Pour le moment il est plus en sécurité dans le corps de Saga. Et puis franchement…les séparer…Tu vas créer un corps comment ? En le peignant sur une de tes toiles ? »

« Ho ! Aiolios tu es un génie ! »

* * *

« Héhooo ! Ya quelqu'un la d'dans ? »

Abattu le cancer regarda d'un air morne la file de gens tomber du mont pour rejoindre les enfers. Le gouffre appelait les âmes en perdition pour leur jugement.

« Je vais quand même pas devoir descendre ? »

Que faire… que faire… Impossible de balancer du cosmos dans le gouffre, les spectres étaient encore un peu tatillons à ce sujet là et risquaient de le prendre pour une attaque.

Que faire…Que faire…Demander au squelette qui attendait sagement à côté de lui de prévenir Kagaho ? Le cadavre arriverait-il au moins à se faire comprendre ?

« Argh ! Je vais quand même pas retourner au sanctuaire prendre du papier et de l'encre ? Si je reviens bredouille qui sait ce que me fera le morveux ! Des que j'ouvrirai un portail il se précipitera sur moi ! »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Angelo se tourna vers la voix enfantine. Derrière lui, une petite fille au regard pure le fixait curieusement.

_Et merde, me voila avec un Shun-ou plutôt Alone le nouveau petit pope- version féminin sur le dos. Je déteste les âmes pures._

« Comment ça se fait que t'as pas la tête d'un zombie toi ? »

La petite fille haussa les épaules : « Et vous ? Comment vous faites ? »

« Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna, la mort ça me connait. Dis moi, t'es vraiment morte ou ton âme a décidé de se balader un peu ? »

_Maman m'a dit de faire attention aux gars bizarres qui se prennent pour des illuminés…est-ce qu'il en fait partis ?_

Décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle lui répondit : « Je sais pas trop, un camion se dirigeait vers la voiture à papa et après boum ! »

« Ha…t'es donc morte. » _Et merde. Est-ce qu'elle va accepter de tomber dans le trou pour que je la voie plus jamais ?_

« Ho… » La petite fille couina : « Et il est ou le paradis ? Ou sont les anges ? Et Dieu ?»

Le visage du cancer s'illumina, prenant sa plus belle tête de psychopathe.

« Haha ! Il suffit de tomber dans le gouffre et de te laisser guider par les spectres. J'espère que tu as quand même une piécette sur toi, le passeur n'est pas commode. D'ailleurs si tu vois un spectre pourrait tu lui signaler que le chevaler du cancer attend Kagaho en haut du mont pour lui parler d'une affaire EXTREMEMENT urgente ? »

« D'accord ! Au revoir monsieur ! »

« Purée je veux mon Mu. » Gémit Angelo qui en avait marre de voir des âmes pures dans tout les coins de rue. Ce n'était pas censé être super super rare ce genre de personne ? Pourquoi il en pullulait alors ? Bon Shun n'avait pu trop la tête de l'emploi depuis sa rencontre avec Kagaho mais bon…dans toute une vie de chevalier –hors temps de guerre ou Hadès ramenait sa fraise par le biais d'un de ses personnage niais- il était très rare d'en rencontrer dans ce monde de brute.

* * *

Après qu'Aiolios ai réussi à convaincre son ami que ça ne servait à rien de créer un corps vu qu'ils ne savaient comment séparer les âmes, ils avaient bien joué le reste de la journée. Fatigués, ils s'endormirent tout deux dans le lit de Saga.

Gris-chan borda tendrement son fils et Saga prit le relais pour recouvrir Aiolios.

_Ils sont mignon ces deux là._

_Oui. Aiolios aime beaucoup Alone._

_Tu crois que ce serait dangereux qu'ils soient si proches ? Je veux dire pour la vertu de mon fils ?_

_Allons ils ne sont pas un peu jeune ?...Bon ok oublie, à leur âge on avait déjà commencé à s'intéresser à la chose et ça a pas aidé quand on a pu avoir accès au harem mais quand même. Et puis ils sont amis ! Pas amoureux !_

_Si jamais Aiolios veut s'en prendre à mon fils je n'hésiterais pas._

_Hum…Aiolios te demandera certainement la permission d'abord et il a beaucoup trop de respect envers notre petit pope pour tenter quoi que ce soit._

…_T'es sur ?_

_Hé ! On parle d'Aiolios, le chevalier qui a protégé Saori au péril de sa vie et on est même pas sur qu'il soit amoureux ou désire Alone._

_Tu insinues que mon fils n'a aucun sex appeal ? Et je te signale que Saori n'était qu'un bébé ! Bien sur qu'il n'avait pas de tentation sur elle !_

_Mais…Si ! ton fils est très beau !_

* * *

_Des piaillements de joies résonnaient en Elision. Il sourit à la vue du petit garçon blond et de la petite fille aux cheveux mauves qui jouaient dans l'herbe. Les deux enfants n'avaient toujours pas repris leur forme adolescente appartenant à leur mort mais au moins ils vivaient heureux._

_Mais les deux âmes avaient tout leur temps cette fois-ci pour se retrouver. Qu'importe les guerres, les dieux et le reste. Les Parques avaient décidé qu'ils avaient assez supporté le poids divins sur leurs frêles épaules. Un peu plus et elles seraient définitivement perdus. Hadès et Athéna devraient attendre avant de retrouver leurs hôtes fétiches._

_Il eut toutefois un pincement au cœur. Alone et Sasha étaient beaucoup plus jeune qu'au moment ou il était allé récupérer la déesse en Italie. Pour lui, c'était un signe évident que sa venue était le premier signe de leur tristesse._

* * *

_Bon c'est pas tout ça mon très cher Saga mais…on dort ou nous ? Mon fils est très mignon mais Aiolios prend toute la place._

_Grmph ! N'importe quoi ! Alone aussi s'est étalé !_

* * *

_La scène avait changé. Les deux petites têtes blondes avaient grandis. Ils avaient enfin atteint l'âge ou il avait rencontré Sasha et l'avait emmené._

_« Sisyphe ! Tu viens jouer ? » Fit Sasha en faisant de grand signe de bras quand elle le vit. A côté de la petite fille, Alone fit un doux sourire, l'incitant à venir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le petit garçon ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir séparé de sa sœur. C'était bien une âme pure. Il pardonnait mais n'oubliait pas pour autant. Malgré lui il rajeunit pour rejoindre les deux enfants et jouer avec eux._

* * *

_Hum, il y a assez de place on peut essayer de dormir avec eux._

_Je le savais ! Tu es un lolicon !(1) Avoue ! Mon fils est tellement beau que tu le désires ! Pervers ! A moins que ce soit ton ancien meilleur pote qui t'attires ?_

_Mais t'as fini de dire des âneries !_

* * *

_Après un bon siècle, petit à petit, Sasha arrêta de coller tout le temps son grand frère –et l'inverse était vrai aussi- pour faire des trucs de filles avec les nymphes ou Andromèda. Sasha et elle s'adorait littéralement. Andromèda gagatisait devant la petite fille qui commençait à grandir à nouveau et Sasha devait considérer la jeune femme comme une sorte de maman._

_Alone avait semble t'il stoppé sa croissance et Sasha atteignait maintenant la taille de son aîné. Pas de quoi en faire un drame bien entendu, ils avaient tout leur temps. _

_Le petit garçon s'était lié avec lui et Pollux. Il adorait caresser les plumes du demi-dieu qui se laissait faire contrairement à d'autres divinités. Quand à lui, il s'était vu attribuer le rôle de nounours, Alone ne pouvait dormir sans lui…d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait, Alone semblait vraiment être en manque de câlin, il lui en fallait tout le temps. Oh bien sur Sasha n'était pas avare de papouille pour son grand frère et les filles (nymphes, déité et autres joyeusetés) adoraient étouffer le garçon dans leurs étreintes mais c'était toujours vers lui que le petit venait quand il était dans les parages._

_Il était bizarrement fier comme un coq à cette idée._

_Mais un truc le turlupinait._

_Alone n'avait pas touché à un seul pinceau depuis son arrivée en Elision._

_Avait-il peur de tuer les gens à nouveau par sa passion ?_

* * *

« Hé ben ! T'en as mis du temps à venir dis donc ! Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ? »

« C'est pas tout les jours qu'on fête l'ascension d'une âme au rang de pure. C'était la petite fille que tu nous as envoyé. Elle a était jugé apte pour l'Elision. »

Le cancer grommela, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait alors.

« Mais quand même, t'as pas tilté que si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour parler de Shun ? T'as bien pris ton temps vu que je l'ai envoyé hier ! »

« Et alors ? On arrive dans quelques jours, c'est pas la mer à boire nan ? On a fait une fête de tout les diables tellement on était heureux. Le seigneur Hadès a même autorisé Ganymède à nous faire un festin. Et le meilleur c'est que j'ai vaincu ces idiots de juges dans une beuverie. Voir ces crétins bourrés est le meilleur spectacle que l'on puisse assister. » _Et avec toutes les preuves et les aveux que j'ai, je vais m'éclater pour les semaines à venir je le sens. MOUHAHAHA !_

Angelo gémit de désespoir : « Tu déconnes c'est la mort au sanctuaire ! Sans toi, Shun devient complètement maboul tellement tu lui manques ! Il a boulotté Seiya et des gardes et a détruit le temple de Mu pour son bon plaisir mais on a rien dit à Athéna parce qu'on s'est dit que ça dégonflerait la cervelle de notre canasson ailé s'il était envoyé au cachot ! Et puis ne parlons même pas du piaf qu'il se trimballe à cause de toi…A ouais merdeuuh ! Tu le savais pas ! Bon ben bonne nouvelle tu es papa d'un petit bénou.»

« Quoi ! Shun a pondu un œuf ? » S'exclama Kagaho qui s'en se rendre compte était arrivé à la même conclusion que son beau-frère.

* * *

(1)lolicon : personne aimant les adolescent(e)s voir les enfants.

_alors alors alors? Vous trouvez comment? je l'avoue je m'embrouille un peu entre psycho et le temps de la paix après tout ce sont deux fics qui traitent du meme sujet (la réconciliation entre les sanctuaires bien qu'il y ait quelques différences notamment au niveau des couples et psycho est quand même plus sérieuse je trouve) de plus avec mes problèmes je n'ai pas trop le temps à écrire mes fictions ce qui fait que quand j'ai le temps (et la motivation) d'écrire il faut que je me rappelle les chapitres avant...encore désolé. T.T le pire c'est que l'inspiration ne manques pas._


End file.
